


31 Days of Supernatural

by Baylee_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Books, Boys Kissing, Candles, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, Fireplaces, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Incest, Kissing, Knitting, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Power Outage, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Scarves, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sick Dean Winchester, Skiing, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowed In, Snowmen, Soup, Sweaters, True Love, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, Winter, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 22,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylee_x/pseuds/Baylee_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a challenge I found a while ago where it gives you prompts for each day in December. It was originally supposed to be for an OTP but I'm not going to make you guys suffer through 31 days of Wincest. So I'll be switching up the pairings throughout the series. However I will only be using Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer.<br/>Oh boy, what am I getting myself into...</p><p>Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in these stories belong to Eric Kripke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/

Prompt: Sweaters   
Characters: Castiel, Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Gabriel  
Pairings: None

 

"This is by far the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Lucifer said. His nose was wrinkled up in distaste as he held up the Christmas sweater that Castiel had given him.

"Lucifer, be nice!" Sam scolded, hitting the archangel on the back of his head. Lucifer frowned and gave the hunter a dirty look.

"He's got a point." Dean agreed, examining his own awful sweater. Sam shot him an annoyed look and Dean immediately back-tracked. "But hey, they're supposed to be ugly, right? Good work Cas."

"It's alright Sam. They're right." Castiel spoke up. "It was my intention for the sweaters to be unappealing. I believe that's how the tradition works, correct?" Sam nodded.

"I know Cas. I guess you did do a pretty good job, huh?" Sam smiled, tugging at the collar of his own sweater.

"Ha, I'll say!" Gabriel scoffed from where he was lounging on the couch. It had been Castiel's idea to get ugly sweaters for everyone. He had seen it on a TV show and found the concept interesting. He had mentioned it to Sam while they were shopping one day and Sam, being the nice guy that he is, agreed to help Cas pick out ugly Christmas sweaters for everyone.

"Dean," Sam said, nudging his brother's arm. "Why don't you put your sweater on now?" he suggested. Dean gave him a pleading look but Sam just tipped his head towards Castiel, who was smiling at them obliviously.

"Alright, alright. Fine." Dean grumbled. He pulled the sweater on over the t-shirt he was currently wearing. "Happy now?"

"I think it looks nice on you, Dean" Castiel commented. Sam smiled at that.

"Yeah, um... thanks Cas." Dean muttered, his face heating up in embarrassment.

"Alright, " Sam said, clapping his hands together and turning towards the two archangels laying on the couch. They both looked up at him expectantly. "Gabriel, Lucifer. Your turn."

"No way."

"Not happening."

~~Time Skip~~

About half an hour later, after a bowl of ice cream and a chocolate bar for Gabriel, some wrestling and fighting with a stubborn Lucifer, and a promised day alone with each of them, Sam was finally able to get the moody archangels to put their sweaters on. Meanwhile, Dean had distracted Castiel by getting him to help with setting up the movie, finding enough blankets for everyone, moving the couches together, and making popcorn. Needless to say, the two men were thrilled when Sam walked into the living room with the two archangels trailing behind him, each one sporting their ugly Christmas sweaters.

"Alright," Dean clapped his hands together, looking around at everyone. "Now that we're all dressed properly, are you guys ready to get this movie started?" Everyone nodded in agreement and they all took their places on the couches. Dean turned out the lights and took his own seat next to Castiel.

"Today was fun Dean. I enjoyed it very much." Castiel whispered to him with a smile. Dean nodded and returned the smile.

"That's good to hear, Cas. I'm glad you had fun." The hunters and the angels all settled down as the movie started. Dean glanced around at everyone one last time. Despite Gabriel and Lucifer's stubbornness, everyone seemed to have a good time today. That was all he wanted. As long as they're happy, Dean's happy as well.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy ending... Oh well. Day 2 done!

Prompt: Snowball Fight  
Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel

"Heads up, Sammy!" Sam ducked just in time to see an object go flying over his head. Hunter instincts kicking in, he quickly stood up and spun around to face his attacker. The moment he turned, he was hit in the face by a cold object. A snowball. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, batting away the cold fluff. He opened his eyes to see a very amused archangel standing just a few feet away from him.

"Gabriel! What was that for?" The trickster shrugged.

"Nothing. I just thought it would be fun... And I was right!" he smiled and winked at the hunter. Sam glared at him.

"I'll show you fun." he muttered. He leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. He launched the snowball at Gabriel but just as it was about to hit him, the archangel disappeared. Sam frowned and looked around. Where did he-

"Ah!" he gasped as another snowball hit the back of his head.

"Got ya!" Gabriel grinned. 

"You can't use your powers to avoid my attacks. That's not fair." Sam huffed.

"Fine," Gabriel smirked. Sam didn't like the look of that. "I won't use my powers. Let's just have a good old-fashioned snowball fight. What do you say?"

"Alright." Sam agreed. "When do we star- oh!" he was cut off my a snowball hitting him in the chest. For such a little guy, Gabriel sure could throw hard.

"Now!" Gabe smiled. He bent over to pick up some more snow and Sam quickly did the same. He was hit again before he even had time to stand up. By the time Sam had his snowball ready, Gabriel had already hit him three more times. Man, he's good! Sam threw his snowball and missed. It took him about five more tries before he actually hit the archangel. 

"It's about time." Gabriel laughed, shaking the snow out of his golden hair. Sam was already launching another one at him before he even finished his sentence. "Hey!" Gabe frowned, dusting the snow off of his shoulder from where Sam had hit him.

"Ready to give up now?" Sam smirked. Gabriel raised an amused eyebrow.

"Hey now, don't get too cocky, kid. That only makes two to, oh let's see... seven? Eight maybe?" Sam rolled his eyes and made another snowball. He grinned and threw it at Gabe while he was distracted. What neither of them was expecting was for it to hit Gabriel in the face. The archangel stopped and glared at Sam, who was just standing there in shock. Sam was the first to break the silence, doubling over in a fit of laughter.

"HA! Make that three to seven! Hahaha!" he laughed.

"Oh, this means war!" Gabriel shouted. Sam's eyes grew wide as Gabe ran at him. He tried ducking out of the way, but the archangel managed to grab him and tackle him to the ground. They rolled around in the snow, laughing as they tried to pin each other down. Gabriel could have easily pinned Sam down using just his mind, but he decided to be nice and in the end, he let the hunter win. Sam was crouched over him on his hands and knees, panting from the fight.  
"Well this is a rather compromising position." Gabriel smirked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing all of the snow off of his clothes. Gabe did the same.

"Well uh... this was fun. We should do it again sometime." Sam smiled.

"I agree." Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously before walking over to his friend. He placed his hand on the side of Gabriel's face and tilted his chin up. Their lips brushed together briefly in a soft kiss before Sam pulled away. He blushed and looked at the ground.

"Hey," Sam jumped when he felt Gabe's hand on his cheek. He locked eyes with the archangel and relaxed into the touch. Gabe smiled seductively. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Sam laughed and nodded.

"I agree." With that being said, he leaned down and shared another kiss with his sweet little archangel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to do with the ending so.. yeah. Enjoy the little Winchesters!  
> Sam: 6  
> Dean: 10

Prompt: Hot Chocolate  
Characters: Sam, Dean (young)  
Pairings: None

Sam awoke to the delicious smell of chocolate wafting through the air. He smiled and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma. The boy stood up, pulling the blanket tighter around his small body. He walked across the motel's living room, where he had fallen asleep on the couch, and into the small kitchen.

"De?" Sam called out. He rubbed his tired eyes with a tiny fist and walked over to the counter to join his big brother.

"Hey Sammy. What are you doing up?" Dean asked softly, ruffling the six year old's hair. Sam giggled and shook Dean's hand off.

"Smells good." he shrugged. "What are you making?" Dean grinned and stepped aside to reveal two large mugs.

"Hot chocolate."

"Really?" Sam gasped dropping his blanket and standing on his tip-toes to get a better look.

"Yeah. Want a taste?" Sam nodded eagerly and Dean scooped up a spoonful, making sure to blow on it, and offered it to his little brother. Sam hummed happily as his mouth closed around the spoon. Dean tipped the spoon up and pulled it out, tossing it into the sink. "Good?" he asked. Sam nodded enthusiastically and Dean smiled. "Alright then, why don't we take these out to the living room and I'll put a movie on?"

"Okay!" Sam agreed happily. Dean grabbed the mugs and headed out to the living room. Sam grabbed his blanket off the floor and ran after his brother, small feet thumping on the ground. He jumped on the the couch and fidgeted around, waiting for Dean to get the movie started. Once he was done, Dean sat down on the couch with Sam and grabbed the hot chocolate.

"Be careful, it's hot. Try not to spill any." he warned his brother, carefully handing him his mug.

"I won't!" Sam assured him, small hands shooting out to wrap around the warm mug.

"Cheers." Dean said, extending his hot chocolate towards Sam.

"Cheers!" Sam echoed him. The boys clinked their mugs together before raising them to their lips and taking the first sips of the delightful beverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	4. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow... it feels weird writing something this short! I wanted to add to it, but I felt that I would ruin it if I did. I kind of like this, short and sweet. Also there's not enough Sam/Cas in this world. I'm not a huge fan of it, but it's still nice to see it from time to time.

Prompt: Books  
Characters: Sam, Castiel  
Pairings: Sam/Castiel

It's moments like this that Sam loves the most. No fighting, no hunting, no problems. Just him and the man he's fallen so deeply in love with. He looks down and smiles softly at the angel leaning against his chest. Cas senses his gaze and looks up with a smile of his own. The hunter leans down and places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Castiel sighs contently and returns his attention to the book he's reading. They're curled up together on the couch, a blanket draped over them and the fireplace going to keep them warm. Sam re-positions his own book to one hand so he can use the other one to brush his fingers gently through Castiel's soft hair. The angel moans quietly and leans into the touch, loving the way the other man's fingers scratch lightly against his scalp. Sam can't remember the last time he felt this relaxed. The begin reading again, stopping only to share passionate kisses and loving touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	5. Huddle for Warmth

Prompt: Huddle for warmth  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer  
Pairings: Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabe/Luci

"Alright, remind me again who's dumb idea it was to do this." Dean growled, stomping through the thick snow. Sam walked beside him, feeling just as irritated as his brother, although he did a better job at hiding it. Castiel, Gabriel, and Lucifer walked along with them, unaffected by the cold weather.

"Dean, I think it is a good idea for all of us to get some fresh air after being in the bunker for so long." Castiel stated.

"He's kinda got a good point." Sam agreed.

"Shut up Sam. You know damn well that you'd rather be in the bunker where it's nice and warm." Dean huffed, giving his brother a pointed look. Sam shrugged, knowing that his brother was right but not wanting to admit it.

"Oh, I think I see the problem here." Gabriel smirked, looking at the shivering hunters.

"Our poor little hunters are cold!" Lucifer interrupted, wrapping his arms around the brother's shoulders. Dean wrinkled his nose and tried to wiggle away but Lucifer just pulled him closer. "Aw, don't be like that, Dean. I'm just trying to help." he smirked. 

"Yeah well there's really no need for that." Dean huffed, glaring at the archangel. 

"Sure there is! Gabe, Cas, why don't you help me warm up our shivering little humans. Gabriel stepped forward and eagerly wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the hunter. Sam blushed and looked at Dean, but his brother was too occupied with Cas to notice. Castiel had been hesitant at first but he was eager to help. He took off his trench coat and draped it over Dean's shoulders before wrapping his arms around the hunter and pulling him close. Dean blushed a deep red and tried to pull away but Cas held him there, looking into his eyes.

"Cas..." he started self-consciously. Sure he kind of had a "thing" going on with the angel, but he wasn't used to being so close to him, not around the others anyways.

"Dean, just let me help." Cas said, giving the hunter his best puppy eyes, something he'd picked up from Sam. Dean glanced over at his brother, who was currently being fondled by the two archangels.

"Um, guys..." Sam said, looking just as uncomfortable as Dean.

"Shh, Sammy. We're just warming you guys up." Gabriel assured him, herding everyone closer into one big group. Sam and Dean had their backs pressed together and the angels made a circle around them, keeping the hunters warm. Sam jumped as he felt Gabriel's hand slip into his back pocket. The archangel winked at him and kissed his cheek when no one was looking. As much as they hated to admit it, both hunters were a lot warmer now. It was all thanks to their angels. They were always watching out for their humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	6. Foggy Breath

Prompt: Foggy Breath  
Characters: Dean, Castiel  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel

It's a cold December day. Dean and Castiel are taking a walk through the park in an attempt to escape the chaos at the bunker, hoping to get a little time to themselves. Dean's not the kind of guy that would normally take a stroll through the park, but at this point he's just happy to get some time alone with his boyfriend. He looks over at Cas, who has a small smile on his face as he walks along, enjoying the sights around him. He looks so content. His hair is messy from the wind and his breath comes out in foggy puffs of air. Dean smiles and reaches over to grab the angel's hand, lacing their fingers together. Castiel looks affectionately at the hunter and gives his hand a little squeeze.

"Hey Cas?" Dean asks, looking at his angel with a curious expression.

"Yes Dean?" 

"Um, I was just wondering why you're breathing. I mean, angels don't normally breath, do they?" Castiel chuckles and gives the hunter an amused look.

"No, not usually. Breathing is not necessary for our survival so there's really no need for it. However, I do sometimes. Especially in the winter." Cas answers.

"Why in the winter?"

"Because I like the way it looks. I like how it's foggy and I can see it." Dean's the one that laughs this time as the angel lets out a big breath. A steady puff of white drifts up into the air and Castiel smiles happily at it. Cas looks back at his hunter before speaking again. "Sometimes when we're laying down together I like to try to match my breathing pattern with yours. It makes me feel closer to you somehow." Dean feels his heart melt a little and smiles softly at the angel, pulling him closer and wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

"I love you so much." he says quietly.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas replies honestly, looking into the hunter's eyes. Dean keeps one hand on Castiel's waist and brings the other one up to cup the angel's face. Cas automatically wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and leans in. They share a loving, passionate kiss. Warm tongues poking out to caress cold lips that move together perfectly. Cas runs his hand through Dean's hair and the hunter moans softly, leaning into the touch. After several moments they reluctantly break apart, pulling away only far enough to press their foreheads together. Dean laughs lightly and Cas can't help but do the same. Their breaths mix together into one puff of white fog that dances on the wind and swirls playfully around their heads. The two men look into each other's eyes, completely lost in each other. Completely in love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, yes, I do write these daily. I also post them daily... just not here. Sorry, I'm just not as active or involved in this site. However, I do post these daily on my DeviantART, as well as update and post any other fanfics that I write. 
> 
> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a lot of fics were Sam is sick and Dean takes care of him, so I thought I'd change it up and bit and have Sam take care of Dean for once

Prompt: Sick  
Characters: Sam, Dean  
Pairings: Sam/Dean

"Dean, wake up!" Sam shouted. Dean, who was still laying comfortably in his bed, simply rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around himself. "Common dude, it's nearly 12 in the afternoon and you still haven't gotten out of bed. We need to get started on the research for this hunt." Sam tried again.

"Go away." Dean said, his voice muffled by the mountain of blankets he was buried under. 

"Common, at least get up and take a shower or something. Maybe eat some lunch, since you missed breakfast." Sam offered. Dean grunted but didn't make any move to get up. Sam sighed and walked over to the bed. He grabbed the blankets and peeled them back from his brothers face. 

"Sammm!" Dean whined as he squinted his eyes against the harsh daylight.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sam smiled playfully. "Or should I say afternoon?" He patted Dean on the cheek but immediately pulled his hand back in surprise. "Dean?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You're burning up. How do you feel?" he asked as he touched the back of his hand to his brother's forehead.

"I'm fine Sammy. Just give me a few minutes." Dean groaned. He pushed Sam's hand away from his head and sat up, far quicker than he should have.

"Hey, be careful." Sam warned him, putting a hand on his shoulder to hold him steady. But it was too late. The moment Dean was upright an intense wave of nausea swept over him. His eyes widened and he clapped his hand over his mouth. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair before jogging to the kitchen to get some crackers and a glass of water.  
He got to the bathroom just as Dean was flushing the toilet.

"Hey," he said softly, walking in to join his brother. "Feel any better?" Dean shook his head, letting out a quiet whimper when it throbbed painfully from the motion. "Here, these should help get rid of the taste." Sam said, kneeling down next to his brother and offering him the crackers and water. 

"Thanks." Dean muttered. He took a few small sips of the water, rinsing his mouth before he opened the crackers and pulled one out. Sam rubbed his back soothingly as Dean munched reluctantly on the food. Sam knew it must not be very appetizing right now. They sat there in silence for a while longer before Sam spoke again. 

"Let's get you back to bed. Do you want me to make you some soup or something for lunch?" he offered.

"No Sammy, I'm fine. Let's just go to the library. Like you said, we need to start the research." Dean said, his words slurring together. 

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, raising an unamused eyebrow at his brother. "The only place you're going is back to your bed."

"But Sam-" Dean started.

"No Dean. Just let me take care of you for once." Sam interrupted. Dean glared at him, but after several more minutes of arguing, Sam was finally able to get his brother back into bed.

 

"Alright, you hungry yet?" Sam asked as he walked back into Dean's room with a bowl of warm chicken noodle soup. Dean glared at him with his arms crossed. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a stubborn child. Scoot over." Dean did as he was told and made room for his brother on the bed. Sam sat down and offered him the soup. 

"I'm not a child." Dean stated, grabbing the bowl from Sam. 

"Well you're sure acting like one." Sam said under his breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing. Just eat your food." Dean's eyes lingered on him for a few moments before he turned his attention to the soup and began eating. Once the delicious liquid hit his tongue, Dean realized just how hungry he was and he began shoving spoonfuls eagerly into his mouth. "Hey, hey! Not so fast! You're gonna make yourself sick again." Sam said, smacking his brother lightly on the shoulder. Dean glared at him but slowed down, taking his time finishing the soup. Once he was done he handed the bowl back to Sam, who set it on the nightstand. 

"Thanks Sammy." 

"No problem. Now why don't you get some more sleep?" Sam suggested.

"I'm not tired, I've been sleeping all day." Dean whined. 

"Yeah, well that's what you do when you're sick." Sam stated.

"Can't we just watch a movie first?" Dean asked. Sam thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you need to rest."

"That is resting!" Dean insisted.

"No, it's not." After some more arguing, and some pleading on Dean's part, Sam finally gave in and settled for letting Dean watch one movie of his choice.

 

Dean chose The Exorcist and Sam put it in. They settled back on the couch, Sam leaning against the armrest with one arm stretched out on the back of the couch above Dean, who was bundled up in a blanket and leaning lightly against Sam's side. He didn't realize it but Sam wasn't going to say anything. The movie started and the two brothers watched in amusement. They took turns laughing at the cheesy effects and pointing out what they did right and wrong during the exorcism. Sam could tell that Dean was getting tired again because his brother kept leaning on him more and more. About halfway through the movie, Dean's head fell onto Sam's shoulder and the younger Winchester looked down to see Dean fast asleep. He was snoring lightly, probably due to his stuffed up nose, and Sam chuckled softly. He dropped his arm from the back of the couch to Dean's shoulders, pulling his brother closer to him and readjusting the blankets so that he fit under them too. Dean shifted and cuddled into Sam's side, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist and moving his head to rest on Sam's chest. Sam blushed lightly but didn't move. He rubbed gentle circles into Dean's back.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Sammy." Sam jumped at the sound of Dean's voice.

"I- um.. yeah. Yeah, of course. Any time." Sam stuttered. Dean smiled and sighed contently. He wasn't used to being the one that was taken care of, but as long as it was Sammy providing that care, he didn't mind. And honestly, laying here with Sam, he's happier than he has been in a long time. Maybe he should get sick more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	8. Quilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Luci just loves to cuddle!  
> I think I'm starting to like this ship..

Prompt: Quilts  
Characters: Sam, Lucifer  
Pairings: Sam/Lucifer

"Why's it so cold in here? Don't we have the heat turned on?" Sam asked as he walked into the living room.

"Apparently not." Lucifer answered from where he was laying on the couch, idly flipping through the TV channels. Sam sighed and walked over to the couch. His body gave an involuntary shiver at the cold temperature of the room. He rubbed his arms in a lame attempt to warm himself up. "Why don't you come over here and lay down with me? I could keep you warm inside and out." his boyfriend suggested with a mischievous wink. Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen. I'm pretty sure Dean's just a few doors down the hall." Sam said.

"How about now?" Lucifer asked. Sam watched as he used his angel mojo to conjure up what had to be one of the biggest quilts he had ever seen.

"Wow, impressive." he said with a nod of approval. 

"Indeed. Now why don't you get over here and cuddle with me?" Sam smiled and quickly made his way over to Lucifer. The archangel scooted forward so he was on the edge of the couch and Sam slipped in behind him. The hunter pulled the quilt over them and settled back against the couch, pulling his boyfriend with him. Lucifer's back was pressed up against Sam's chest and the hunter had draped one arm over his waist, his massive hand settling on the the archangel's own chest. Lucifer reached up to absently play with his boyfriend's fingers, a habit he had gotten into when they were watching movies or on long car rides. Sam used his free hand to pull the quilt tighter around them, nuzzling into the soft fabric.

"I think this is the best thing you've ever used your powers for." he commented, sighing contently at the warmth surrounding him. 

"Probably." Lucifer chuckled, smiling proudly at the quilt. 

"I'm keeping this, by the way." Sam informed him. It's by far the warmest blanket he's ever had.

"Alright, under one condition." Lucifer said with a smirk. 

"Yeah? And what would that be?" he asked.

"I get to cuddle with you whenever you use it." Sam chuckled fondly and the archangel turned to smile at him. Sam leaned down and place a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me on DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	9. Mistletoe

Prompt: Mistletoe  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Gabriel, Castiel  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel, (slight) Dean/Castiel

Decorating for the holidays wasn't something that the Winchester brothers did. They never had a reason to. They didn't celebrate any holidays, not properly anyways, and they didn't have money to waste on decorations that would only go up once a year. Not to mention they've never had a house to settle down in, always moving from one motel to the next. But this year was different. This year they had the bunker, the first stable residence they'd had in years. Not to mention the three angels that were practically living there with them. And those angels thought it would be a great idea to decorate the bunker for Christmas, in honor of their Father's birth. Sam thought it was a good idea as well and was eager to help. Dean reluctantly joined in as well, just because it meant so much to the others. They were only decorating the rooms that they were in the most so Dean and Cas worked on their rooms and the library, with the occasional help from Lucifer, while Sam and Gabriel took care of the kitchen and the living room. 

"Hey Sammy, look what I found~" Gabriel sang, holding up a cluster of leaves and red berries. Sam looked at it and raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Holly?" he asked.

"What? No, this is a mistletoe." Gabriel stated, shaking the decoration in front of the hunter. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No, that's holly. Mistletoe has white berries on it." he informed the archangel. "Here, give it to me and I'll find somewhere to put it." Sam grabbed the decoration and walked off to go find a good spot for it. Meanwhile Gabriel went back to the box of Christmas decorations he'd been digging through. 

"There has to be a mistletoe somewhere in here..." he muttered to himself. After several minutes of looking, he still hadn't found what he wanted. The archangel stood up with a sigh and brushed himself off before looking around. He smiled mischievously when he didn't see Sam. If they didn't have what he needed here, then he would just have to use his angel mojo to get it. 

 

"Alright , did you manage to get anything done while I was-" Sam stopped talking as Gabriel walked towards him with a smirk. "Gabe?" he asked. The archangel stood in front of him and raised his hand, which had previously been behind his back, to reveal what he was holding. 

"I do believe that this is a mistletoe." Gabriel said, a bundle of leaves and white berries hanging from his hand.

"Yup, that would be a mistletoe." Sam confirmed. It's no secret that Sam and Gabriel have been crushing on each other for a while now. Hell, everyone in the bunker knew they liked each other. So it was no surprise that Sam went along when Gabe threw the decoration behind him and grabbed the hunter by the collar of his shirt. The shorter man pulled him down, crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Sam grabbed the archangel's waist for balance and eagerly kissed him back. Gabriel's tongue poked out to brush along Sam's bottom lip and the hunter happily parted his lips. Their tongues slid together easily, both men trying to gain dominance over the kiss. In the end, Sam ended up winning.

"Whoo, Sammy!" Dean called from the doorway. Sam quickly pulled away from the archangel and looked at his brother, his face turning bright red.

"Dean! I- um, I..." Sam stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Look Dean, I found the mistletoe." Gabriel stated proudly, pointing towards the decoration on the floor a few feet away from them. Dean raised his eyebrows and gave an approving nod. 

"That's great. But next time, get a room." Dean teased. 

"Oh believe me, we will." Gabe smirked, smiling seductively at Sam. Sam laughed awkwardly, and looked at Dean. The brother's locked eyes and shared a knowing look. Dean was happy for them, despite his teasing.

"Dean?" They all looked towards the kitchen at the sound of Castiel's voice.

"Yeah Cas?" 

"Will you come help me with something?" the angel asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there in a minute." The angel nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Dean looked at Sam and Gabriel one more time before walking over and picking up the mistletoe. 

"I'm gonna barrow this." Dean said with a wink as he walked to the kitchen to join Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my latest posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	10. Shoveling Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, John made a surprise appearance!

Prompt: Shoveling Snow  
Characters: Sam (14), Dean (18), John  
Pairings: None

Shoveling snow sucks. Like, a lot. At least that's what Sam's decided. Dean didn't seem to be enjoying himself either, picking up load after load of snow and tossing it aside. John had ordered them to clear a path for the car so he could leave for his hunt tonight. The hunt that neither of them had been invited on. That was another thing that the brother's, particularly Dean, were upset about. They had to go out in the cold and shovel snow so they could just watch their father leave them behind to go on another hunt. So yeah, the snow could really kiss Sam's-

"Dean! What are you doing?" the 14 year old shouted as his brother tossed a big pile of snow in the area he'd just cleared. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sam. I'm just shoveling the snow like dad told us to." Dean said innocently.

"Yeah, well throw it somewhere else. I just cleared this part and I really don't want to do it again." Sam growled, shoveling up the snow and chucking it off to the side. He turned back around just as Dean threw another pile in his direction, actually hitting the younger Winchester this time. "Dean!" Sam yelled as he shook the snow from his clothes. He glared at his brother, who was now smirking at him. They stared at each other for several moments before Sam grabbed his shovel and used it to pick up the snow. Dean thought he was just going to toss it aside like the rest, but he was sadly mistaken. Sam launched it right at his brother. Dean let out a loud grunt and staggered back, nearly losing his balance from the impact. He sighed loudly and brushed himself off.

"Oh Sammy," Dean chuckled, shaking his head from side to side as he lifted it to look at his brother. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Sam's eyes widened in fear as Dean shoveled up a huge pile of snow, walking towards him.

"No, Dean wait!" he tried, but it was no use. Dean launched the snow at him, sending it soaring through the air. The force of it knocked Sam down and he landed on his butt in the soft white fluff that now surrounded him. Sam quickly scrambled to his feet, picking his shovel up and facing his brother. They locked eyes and glared at each other, both trying to look as intimidating as possible. 

"This," Dean said. "Means war."

And war it was. Dean was bigger and stronger, so he could lift more snow and throw it farther. He was also hard to knock down. But Sam was a lot faster than him. He was able to launch smaller amounts of snow quickly at Dean, making it harder for the older Winchester to focus. Not to mention how good he was at dodging. Eventually the shovels were ditched in favor of using their own hands. The brothers threw snowballs and wrestled, each trying to pin the other to the ground. Dean had Sam in a headlock when their father came out.

"Boys! What is this?" the two quickly untangled from each other and stood up straight and attentive at John's presence. "I told you to clear a path for the car and this is what I get? This is worse than when you started!" Sam and Dean both looked around. Their father was right. The path that they had worked so hard to clear was now covered again, and with more snow than before. Dean ducked his head in embarrassment and Sam looked at the ground.

"Sorry sir." they said in unison. John crossed his arms and looked at them, deciding what to do. He almost felt bad seeing his sons so ashamed. He had been watching them from the window and it looked like they were really enjoying themselves. Having fun, just like kids should. He cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Well, I guess you two did get in some good fighting practice. Sam, good job at using your size and speed to your advantage. And Dean, I'm very impressed with your aim." Both boys looked up at the praise. Sam smiled happily and Dean wore a proud expression.

"Thank you." Dean answered. Sam nodded his agreement. 

"But don't think that gets you out of this. I expect all of this to be cleared before I leave. You have 30 minutes." John said before turning to leave.

"Yes sir." the boys muttered. Sam gave his brother an angry look and Dean just laughed and ruffled his hair. 

"We better get started kid." Sam sighed and followed Dean. They grabbed their shovels and got to work. 

"Hey Dean... Thanks." Dean didn't have to ask what he meant. He already knew. Today was the first time in a while that they got a chance to let go and have some fun.

"No problem Sammy." Dean smiled. The brother's shared a look and knew without speaking that neither of them would have changed a thing. Having fun was worth getting into a little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	11. Sledding

Prompt: Sledding  
Characters: Dean, Castiel  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel

"Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?" Castiel asked as they looked down from the huge hill they were standing on.

"I don't know, probably. It was your idea to do this in the first place." Dean reminded the angel with a grin.

"Yes, but I've never actually done this before." Cas said, pulling his sled up next to Dean's. The hunter slapped him on the back and gave him an encouraging smile.

"You'll be fine. Just sit down and I'll give you a little push." Dean offered. Castiel hesitated, shooting a skeptical look at the sleds. 

"Can't we go at the same time?" he asked.

"No, not a good idea." Dean shook his head. "Sammy and I did that once when we were kids and our sleds crashed together and we both went flying. It was not fun getting Sam out of that tree." Dean said, chuckling at the memory. 

"How about we just use the same one? I can sit in front of you. I've seen people do that on the TV before." Cas tried again. Dean was about to inform the angel that there was no way in hell that he was going to sit with another man between his legs with their back pressed to his chest, but Cas gave him a hopeful smile and the words died on Dean's tongue. This was Cas' first time doing something like this and Dean wanted him to enjoy it. 

"Alright," he sighed and flashed a smile at the angel. "If that's what you wanna do, then that's what we'll do." Cas grinned and tossed his sled aside, following Dean who was already placing his on the edge of the hill. The hunter sat on the back of the sled and spread his legs out to the sides, gesturing for Cas to get in front of him. The angel quickly sat down and shuffled back until, yep, his back was pressed against Dean's chest. The hunter blushed lightly, suddenly grateful that Cas was in front of him and couldn't see it.  
"Um, alright." he cleared his throat, trying his best not the think about how close he was to his angel. "You ready to go?" 

"Yes Dean." the angel leaned back and nodded, fluffy black hair tickling Dean's cheek. The hunter had to bite his lip to keep from doing anything stupid, like moaning.

"Alright," Dean scooted them forward until they were teetering on the edge of the hill. "Three, two, one... Now!" he shouted. Dean pushed off the hill with all his strength and the sled went flying. "Whoo!" he yelled as they flew through the air. Castiel was gripping the side of the sled tightly with one hand, the other one squeezing Dean's leg. The angel bounced up when they hit the ground again and Dean's arm shot up and wrapped around his waist out of reflex. There was a tree a little ways in front of them and Dean brought his free hand up and put it on the other side of Castiel's waist. "When I push on you, shift your weight to the left." Dean instructed, his face right next to Castiel's so the angel could hear him over the wind. Cas nodded and shifted his weight to the side that Dean was pushing him towards. The sled went left and they gained speed with the turn. They were going really fast now, bouncing off the ground with every little bump and Dean wrapped his arms tighter around the angel without realizing it, pulling him closer to his chest. He could see Cas smiling and the hunter did the same. They were getting close to the end of the hill and the land started flattening out. The sled gradually slowed down before stopping completely. The boys sat there for a moment, Cas waiting while Dean caught his breath, the hunter's chest was heaving from the mixture of cold weather and excitement. After several moments, Dean cleared his throat and grinned up at the angel, who was now standing. Castiel offered him a hand and he grabbed it, letting the other man help him to his feet. He stretched and shook all the snow off of himself before looking back at his friend.  
"Well, what did you think?" he asked.

"I found it very enjoyable, Dean." the angel smiled. "Can we do it again?"

"Of course." Dean chuckled. He looked at Castiel and the two locked eyes. The hunter blushed lightly, hoping that his cheeks were red enough from the cold that his friend wouldn't notice.

"Dean?" 

"Yeah Cas?" he asked. The angel hesitated before stepping forward and placing his hand gently on Dean's face. The hunter tensed up but relaxed when Castiel brushed his thumb gently over his cheekbone. The angel closed his eyes and leaned forward. Dean met him halfway. Their lips pressed together in a gentle kiss. Castiel broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to smile at the hunter.

"Thank you." Dean gave a dazed nod and smiled at the angel.

"Anytime." Dean cleared his throat and looked around, leaning down to pick up the sled. "Ready for round two?" he smiled and winked at Cas. The angel laughed and followed Dean, hoping that the second time would be just as good as the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story; the part about Sam and Dean crashing their sleds together and Sam getting stuck in the tree actually happened to my sister and I... It was a crazy day!
> 
> Check out my DevinatART for my latest posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	12. Hot Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to make this one a bit longer, but I really just want to take a nap. So you'll just have to settle for this.

Prompt: Hot Baths  
Characters: Sam, Lucifer  
Pairings: Sam/Lucifer

"This is perfect." Sam sighed contently, sinking further down into the hot bath water, the soapy bubbles lightly tickling his chest. 

"So you like it then?" Lucifer asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Sam replied. The archangel smiled and tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist, pulling the hunter closer until he felt Sam's back against his bare chest. The touch of warm, wet skin was heaven to them both.

"I'm glad I could help." Sam hummed happily as he felt Lucifer's hand's scratch lightly through his damp hair. He relaxed under the archangel's touch and closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers against his scalp. He frowned when he felt the fingers disappear, but they were quickly placed back on his shoulders. Lucifer started gently massaging the hunters shoulders and neck. Sam moaned deeply as he gradually moved his hands further down, rubbing slow circles into Sam's sides and lower back with his thumbs. "How does this feel?" Lucifer asked.

"Amazing!" Sam moaned loudly. And it was true. The warm bathwater paired with his boyfriend's steady hands was the perfect combination. Lucifer smiled and moved his hands to the hunter's chest, scratching up and down lightly along the slick skin. He loved the way Sam's muscles would tense and relax under his touch. 

"You need to relax more often, Sammy. You work too hard." Lucifer commented. The hunter chuckled and shook his head, opening his eyes halfway to look at the other man. 

"I just think we need to take baths together more often." he suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." Lucifer assured him. He carefully grabbed the hunter's chin and tilted it up, placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I love you, Sammy." 

"I love you too, Lucifer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my latest posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	13. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think ice skating would be an incredibly hard thing to do... Maybe I'll try it sometime!

Prompt: Ice Skating   
Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel

"Look at it Sam! It's perfect!" Gabriel smiled excitedly, gesturing to the frozen pond in from of them.

"Can't we just go home Gabe? I mean, I don't even know how to ice skate..." Sam pointed out.

"You'll be fine Sammy, just put these on." Gabe said, offering his boyfriend a pair of ice skates. Sam gave them a skeptical look but sighed and took them. He sat down and put them on, leaving his boots in the snow. "Ready?" Gabriel asked once Sam had the ice skates on. 

"Yeah, I think so." he nodded, taking his boyfriend's hand. The archangel pulled him to his feet. "Whoa!" Sam shouted as his feet slipped from under him. Gabriel was quick to catch him, putting his arms under Sam's and hauling him back up. Sam stood on shaky legs and gripped Gabriel's shoulders tightly, too afraid to move. 

"Are you okay?" Gabe asked, trying to stifle his laughter. Sam glared at him. 

"This was a stupid idea." 

"Aw, you're just saying that cause you're not good at it." the archangel smirked, putting an arm around the hunters waist to keep him up. Sam put his own arm around the other man's shoulders to help steady himself. "It'll be fun, I promise." Gabe smiled reassuringly. Sam sighed and looked at him. 

"Alright... I'll give it a try." Sam grinned nervously. He gripped the archangel tight and carefully shuffled forward. Gabriel laughed at his technique but waited patiently, helping him along the way. Once they got out onto the ice, things only got worse. Sam slipped again, but this time he took Gabriel with him. 

"Sam!" the archangel whined, glaring at the hunter. 

"Sorry." Sam laughed, smiling apologetically. Gabe rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Whatever. Common, let's get up and try this again." he suggested with a playful grin. Sam nodded and once again took his boyfriend's hand, allowing him to haul him to his feet. It was harder for Sam to stand on the ice than it had been on the snow. His feet wouldn't stay under him on the icy surface and he had to practically hug Gabriel just to stay upright. After a few minutes Sam was able to stand, as long as he had Gabriel to hold onto. The archangel smiled and let his hand fall from Sam's waist to lace his fingers with the hunter's. "Alright, I'm gonna start moving now. Just hold onto me and try not to fall." Sam rolled his eyes at the lame advice but did as he was told. Gabe moved slowly, stopping every few feet to allow the hunter to regain his balance. It was difficult for Sam, but he was a quick learner and he did okay as long as he was holding onto Gabe. They skated around the pond a few times, Sam doing better with each lap. When they were able to go at a decent pace with Sam only holding his hand, Gabriel stopped them. "Do you think you can do it on your own now." Sam hesitated but nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." he said with a determined look. Gabe nodded and let go of his hand. It was hard at first, for Sam to skate without something to hold onto, but he eventually got the hang of it. After a few tries he was skating on his own. He could even skate through the middle, where there was nothing but ice surrounding him. Meanwhile Gabriel showed off his ice skating skills by doing all kinds of tricks in front the hunter. Skating backwards, preforming spins, and doing figure eights around his boyfriend. Sam laughed at the archangel's playful behavior. He had to admit though, he was having a lot of fun. They met back in the middle and Gabriel took the hunter's hands in his own, placing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Well, what do you think?" Gabe asked with a smile. 

"You were right. I did have fun." Sam confessed, moving his arms to wrap them around his boyfriend's waist. Gabe smiled and placed his own arms around the hunters neck. Sam leaned down for another kiss. It was passionate and sweet, cold lips warmed by the friction. Sam pulled away only enough to lean his forehead against the archangel's. "I love you, Gabriel." The shorter man smiled softly at him. 

"I love you too, Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my latest posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	14. Snowmen

Prompt: Snowmen  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Lucifer, Castiel, Gabriel  
Pairings: None

"Cassy, come build a snowman with me!" Gabriel whined, throwing a snowball at the other angel to get his attention. Castiel glared at his brother but Gabriel gave him his best puppy eyes. "Please Cassy?"

"Fine. But you have to stop calling me that." the angel grumbled, walking over to Gabe, who had already started gathering snow for the base.

"Well you guys can stay out here and play, but I'm going inside. We have stuff to get done, you know." Dean stated, looking pointedly at the two angels kneeling in the snow. Gabriel got up and dusted the white fluff off of his hands, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know Dean, I think you're just jealous because Cas is building a snowman with me, and not you. And you know what? It's going to be the best snowman you've ever seen." Gabe said with a smirk. 

"Pft, whatever." Dean rolled his eyes. "I could make a way better snowman than either of you ever could."

"Dean, calm down man." Sam said, walking up behind his brother and placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean shrugged it off and continued to stare at the archangel across from him. 

"Is this a challenge, Winchester?" Gabe smirked.

"Damn right it is!" Dean shouted back.

"Alright then. Me and Cassy against you and Sammy. Whichever team makes the best snowman, wins." Gabriel said.

"Wait," Sam began. "I never said I wanted to be a pa-"

"Fine." Dean interrupted. "But you guys can't use any of your angel mojo crap. This has to be a fair competition. And stop calling him Sammy. Only I get to call him that."

"Fair enough." Gabriel nodded. "Shall we begin?"

"Prepare to get your ass beat." The two men stood there glaring at each other. 

"Are you guys done acting like children yet?" Lucifer asked as he passed between them. They ignored him and Sam offered the archangel an apologetic shrug. "Apparently not..." Lucifer muttered. "Well, if you guys are competing in a two on two competition, then it's only fair that I stay and judge." the archangel declared. He looked from team to team, receiving nods of approval from all four of them. "Alright... You may begin!" 

Dean immediately turned on his heel and took off, grabbing Sam by the arm and dragging him along. They stopped several feet away from where the angels were building their snowman. Dean gathered up some snow and forced Sam to help him roll it into a big ball. Meanwhile Gabriel and Castiel, who had already started theirs, were working on getting more snow for the middle part. Castiel worked on balancing and smoothing out the snow while Gabriel continued to shape it into circles. Lucifer watched in amusement as the four men dashed around the yard, each team trying to beat the other. The angels may have had a head start, but the Winchester brothers worked perfectly in sync. They never had to stop and wait, or readjust, or plan what to do next. They didn't have to. The two brothers just worked so flawlessly together. 

After several more minutes of fixing and running and building, both snowmen were almost complete. Lucifer allowed them to add any last touches before stopping them. 

"Alright stop!" Castiel immediately dropped the clump of snow he had been holding, while Dean sneakily added on the other rock eye to his and Sam's own snowman. "I expect everyone is done. Or almost done, at least." Lucifer said, standing in between both teams. "I will now inspect the snowmen so I can identify which one is the best." He looked at Gabriel and Castiel's first. It was complete, but lopsided and sloppy. It was easy to tell that they had been working to get it finished rather than to make it look nice. He moved on to Sam and Dean's. Theirs was much neater. The snow was smooth and perfectly rounded. However, it wasn't complete. They brothers hadn't had time to add arms or a nose. Lucifer made a noise of approval and walked back to were he had stood before, in front of all the other men. "Well... It turned out just like I thought it would." Lucifer declared. Dean and Gabriel shared a look before turning back to the archangel in front of them. 

"Well, who won?" Dean shouted. Lucifer smirked, his gaze passing calmly over each individual. 

"I did."

"... I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked with a confused expression. Lucifer looked at him and smiled. 

"I won." he repeated.

"Bullshit!" Dean shouted.

"Yeah, you didn't even build one!" Gabriel agreed. Castiel just tilted his head to the side and squinted his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh but I did!" Lucifer said excitedly. The others watched as he turned around and picked up something off the ground. "See! This is my snowman! I built it all by myself." Lucifer stated proudly. He extended his arms out for them to see. In his hands sat a little snowman, about two feet tall. It was crooked and deformed and only had one eye.

"Um, Luce..." Sam started gently. 

"Ha! That's the worst snowman I've ever seen!" Dean shouted with laughter.

"He's right! That's awful!" Gabriel agreed, laughing with the hunter. 

"Shut up! It's a good snowman!" Lucifer shouted, glaring at them and pulling his little snowman back to his chest. Sam gave Dean and Gabriel a dirty look and hit them both on the back of the head. 

"Ow..." Dean whined.

"Then stop laughing." Sam snapped.

"I think it looks very nice, Lucifer." Castiel commented.

"He's right, it's really not that bad." Sam agreed, putting a reassuring hand on Lucifer's shoulder.

"Thank you. That's what I thought. Which is why I win." Lucifer smiled. And with that being said, the archangel walked over to the other two snowmen and with a wave of his hand, reduced then to nothing but a pile of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lucifer, you're so silly!
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my latest posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	15. Power Outage

Prompt: Power Outage  
Characters: John, Sam, Dean  
Pairings: none

It was a cold December night. The wind was raging outside and the snow was falling hard and fast. Luckily, Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting warm and safe in their motel room. They had the TV turned up full blast to block out the sounds of the storm. Sam was sitting on one of the beds, curled up with a blanket and his laptop, scrolling through the internet as the TV played in the background. Dean was on the other bed, flipping though the channels. A lot of them were static, but occasionally he would come across a decent show that wasn't. It was almost a relaxing night, if they ignored what was going on outside.  
And then everything went dark...

"Sam?"

"Dean!" 

"Sam! Stay on the bed, okay? Don't move." Dean instructed. Sam nodded even though he knew his brother couldn't see him.

"Okay." The boys sat there quietly, listening to the angry storm outside. Dean cleared his throat nervously.

"Um... you have a weapon over there, right?" he asked. The both knew that the power outage was most likely from the storm, but with their lifestyle it was better to be safe than sorry. 

"Way ahead of you." Sam laughed as he stroked the large knife in his hand. Dean didn't miss the tremble in his voice. He turned his own gun over in his hands, holding it close to his chest. There was a deafeningly loud crack, like the sound of a thousand whips, as the thunder shook the room. The lamp on their nightstand fell to the ground with a crash. Sam let out a loud scream and scrambled up his bed towards the headboard, gripping his knife so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Sam?" Dean asked. "Sam! Are you okay?" But Sam wasn't listening. He was trembling and covering his ears, eyes squeezed tightly shut as the memories raced through his head. 

~~ 

"Dean? Dad! Dean, where are you?" Sammy cried out, small body curled up and shaking. He blinked his wide eyes rapidly thinking at maybe when he opened them again the lights would come back on. They didn't. "Dean!" Sam shouted, hot tears running down his round face. There was crashing and shouting coming from the kitchen. 

"Dean, I'll take care of the demon. Go find your brother!"

"But dad-"

"Go!" Dean didn't wait any longer. He raced out of the kitchen, skidding around the corner and into the hallway where Sammy was curled up. He stopped and looked around, despite not being able to see anything.

"Sam! Sammy?" Dean shouted. 

"Dean!" Sam cried, getting up and running to his brother, wrapping his small arms around Dean's waist. Dean could feel his brother's tears seeping into hit shirt. 

"You're okay Sam. You're gonna be okay. I'll protect you." Dean said as gently as possible. The sound of John exorcising the demon filled their ears. "Common Sammy, let's get you out of here." Dean picked up his brother and they headed out the door and to the impala. Dean unlocked the door and pushed Sam in. He slid in next to his brother and locked the door behind him. Sam's tiny fists shot out to grab his brother's shirt. Dean wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled his brother in to his lap, stroking his hair. "It's okay Sammy, I'm here. I always be here. I'll protect you. Never gonna let anything hurt you baby boy. I love you." Dean repeated those words over and over again. He didn't stop until John was in the car, driving them down the highway, while Sam was fast asleep in his arms. 

~~

A flash of lightning lit up the room and Dean caught sight of his brother. Sam was curled up, rocking back and forth, ears covered, eyes shut, and knife clutched in his hand. Dean knew exactly what was going on. He knew that his brother was remembering that night. The position he was sitting in now was identical to the one when Dean had found him. He sprang into action, going on instincts. He jumped onto Sam's bed, grabbing his brother and pulling him to his chest. Sam jumped at the unexpected contact and Dean had to move to left to dodge the knife his brother was holding. 

"Sam. Sammy, you're okay. Calm down. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. I promise."

"Dean?" Sam asked. "Dean." He reached out for his brother. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and extended his own, cupping his brother's face. He felt the warm wetness of tears.

"Hey, don't cry Sammy. Don't cry." he wiped the tears away with his thumb, his eyes locking with his brother's, the only visible thing in the room. "Don't cry." he repeated quietly. They looked at each other, coming to a silent agreement. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him into his lap. The younger Winchester curled up into his brother's chest, dropping the knife in favor of his brother's t-shirt. Dean rubbed soothing circles into his back. "You're okay Sammy, I'll protect you. You're gonna be okay... I love you baby boy." 

"Dean..." Sam said, voice cracking from all the crying. 

"Yeah baby?" Dean asked, stroking his brother's hair.

"Thank you." he said, burying his face in Dean's chest.

"Anytime Sammy, any time. I'll protect you. Always have, always will. I love you Sammy." The younger Winchester sniffled, wiping his nose on Dean's shirt. He looked up at his brother and they locked eyes.

"I love you too, Dean." Dean smiled and tightened his arms around his brother, resting his cheek on top of Sam's head. They sat their together in the dark, waiting out the storm, waiting for the power to come back on. Both brothers knew that once the night was over, they would never mention this again. But for now, they could just enjoy it. Enjoy being close to each other. Holding each other. And no matter what happened, Dean would protect Sam. Just like he always has. Just like he always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	16. Winter hats and mittens

Prompt: Winter hats and mittens  
Characters: Sam, Gabriel, Dean  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel

"Hello Sam~" Gabriel sang as he walked into the living room where his boyfriend was putting on his coat. "Where are you going?"

"Hey Gabe. I have to run to the library real quick to do some last minute research." Sam answered. He glanced over at the archangel, who was grinning at him with his hands behind his back. Honestly, it was starting to make Sam a bit nervous. It wasn't unusual for Gabriel to stir up mischief and Sam wouldn't be surprised if he was doing just that. "Um, what are you up to?" he asked casually. 

"I just thought I'd let you know that it's pretty cold outside." the angel shrugged with a smile. Sam looked at him and nodded slowly. 

"Well yeah... It is winter after all." Gabriel raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Now don't get smart with me, Winchester." he warned. "I just wanted to make sure you were dressed warm enough. Believe it or not, but I do care about you." Sam blushed lightly and looked down at himself. He was wearing three shirts under his coat, jeans, and boots. As far as Sam was concerned, he would be fine.

"Yeah, I think I'll be alright." the hunter nodded.

"Well I have something that I think might help." Gabriel grinned. He put his arms in front of him and extended his hands towards Sam, presenting to him a pair of the ugliest mittens that the hunter had ever seen. They were red and puffy with white fur around the edges. In the middle was the creepy face of, what Sam guessed to be, Santa Claus.   
"I thought these might help on the way there." Gabriel smirked at the mortified look on the hunter's face. "We wouldn't want your hands to get cold while you're driving, now would we?"

"I, um.. Gabe-" Sam stuttered. He tried not to cringe as the archangel grabbed his hands and slipped them on. 

"Fits like a glove! Or should I say mitten?" he laughed at his own lame joke. 

"No, you shouldn't. Trust me, you really shouldn't..." Sam muttered, giving the mittens and openly disgusted look. Gabriel just smirked.

"Oh don't worry, Sammy. There's more!" he said cheerfully. "Now, I don't want the wind to mess up that beautiful hair too much, so I got you a hat as well." Things only got worse when Gabriel pulled the hat out of his pocket.

"A moose? Really, Gabe?" Sam asked with his famous bitch face. The archangel smiled and nodded excitedly. 

"Yes, a moose!" he confirmed. The hat was brown, white, and tan, complete with a nose and antlers that popped out. Sam tried to duck out of the way as Gabriel came towards him, but after a short struggle, the archangel had managed to get it on the tall hunter. He patted Sam on the cheek before stepping back to admire his work. It was the best thing he'd ever seen. It took all of his self-control not to burst out laughing because he knew if he did, Sam would immediately take everything off. The hat was slightly crooked and pulled down just a bit too far, pushing the hunter's bangs down into his eyes. The antlers flopped at the smallest of movements and the bells tied around them jingled loudly.  
"It looks great!" Gabriel declared.

"I'm not wearing this out in public." Sam stated in a flat tone. 

"Aw, but Sammy! I got it especially for you!" the archangel whined dramatically. He walked towards the hunter, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist and nuzzling his head into Sam's chest. Sam sighed and lifted his arms up to wrap them around his boyfriend. "You're not mad at me, are you Sam?" Gabe asked, looking up at the hunter with his best puppy eyes. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling the angel closer to him and resting his cheek on the shorter man's head.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Just... don't expect me to wear this around other living creatures..." 

"What about your brother?" Gabriel asked with a smile. Sam immediately shook his head, the antlers on his hat flopping back and forth.

"Nope. Not happening. There is no way I'm gonna let Dean see me in this." Sam stated firmly. If Dean seen him wearing this he would never hear the end of it. His fear came true when he heard the click of a camera. He instantly pulled away from Gabriel and turned to see Dean smirking at him, phone in hand. 

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Sammy boy." his brother smiled tauntingly. 

"Dean, I swear to God and all things holy, you'd better delete that picture right now!" Dean gave him an amused look. 

"Hmm... how about... no!" And with that being said, the elder Winchester took off running, Sam quickly following close behind. Gabriel just shook his head and laughed quietly to himself. There was never a dull moment in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the moose hat!
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	17. Soup

Prompt: Soup  
Characters: Sam (6), Dean (10)  
Pairings: None

"Dean!" The elder Winchester smiled as the sound of small feet thumping on the ground grew closer. He turned around just as his little brother entered the room. 

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. Sam giggled and batted his brother's hands away. 

"I'm bored." he stated. 

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Dean asked, turning his attention back to what he was cooking on the stove. Sam shrugged and walked over to join his brother at the counter. 

"What are you making, De?" he asked, stretching up on his toes so he could get a better look.

"Soup." Dean answered. "Dad said he caught a small cold on his last hunt so I thought this might help." 

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked, concern lacing his voice.

"He will be after he eats this." Dean informed him, extending his arm out to stir the soup in the pot. He was just barely tall enough to reach the stove. Dean may be young, but he was a pretty decent cook. Being given the responsibility of caring for Sammy has taught him how to do a lot of things most kids his age probably won't end up doing until they're teenagers.

"Oh, can I help?" Sam asked excitedly. "I wanna help dad get better too!"

"Okay. Here, hold this." Dean shook off the spoon he was using to stir the soup and handed it to his younger brother. Sam clutched the spoon tightly in his fist and watched as Dean grabbed a chair from the table and brought it over. "Stand on this." he instructed. The younger Winchester did as he was told and climbed onto the chair. "Alright, now I need you to stir this until there are no more chunks in it, alright? And be careful not to touch the stove. It's hot." Sam nodded happily and started stirring. While he did that Dean cut up the rest of the ingredients and threw them in.

 

"Hey Dean, I think it's done." Sam informed his brother, who was currently setting the table. Dean finished what he was doing and walked over to the stove.

"I'll be the judge of that." he smiled, playfully grabbing the spoon from Sam. He stirred a few more times before scooping up some of the soup and bringing it to his lips. He lightly blew on it before tasting it. "Hmm, not bad. What do you think Sammy?" he asked, offering the spoon to his brother. Sam opened his mouth and Dean fed him the soup. 

"Wow De, that's really good! You should become a chef!" Sam smiled happily. Then he gasped and looked at his brother excitedly. "I could be your assistant! We could even run a cooking show together!" Dean laughed and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah Sammy, I don't think so. Becoming a chef isn't exactly my life long goal." he said, grabbing three bowls and filling them up with the warm soup. "Why don't you get drinks for everyone." Dean suggested. Sam nodded and hopped off the chair, his tiny feet carrying him over to the fridge where he grabbed drinks for the three of them. He slowly walked back to the table, careful not to drop any of the drinks. He set them down and climbed onto the seat next to his brother.

"When's he gonna get here?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Soon."

"Did he finish the hunt?" 

"Yeah."

"Is he gonna stay home now?" 

"Yeah, for a little while I guess."

"Are we gonna move again?" Dean sighed and looked at his little brother, who was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Yeah Sammy, probably. Now stop asking questions. Dad will be here any minute." Sam opened his mouth to reply before shutting it again. He didn't want to upset Dean. They sat in silence, Sam chewing impatiently at his bottom lip to keep from asking Dean anything else. He didn't make it very long.

"Hey De?"

"What Sammy?" Dean asked with an exaggerated sigh. 

"... Do you think dad will like the soup we made him?" Dean stopped at that and looked at him. Sam looked back at him hopefully. Dean smiled softly at his brother.

"Of course he will, Sammy. Of course he will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is is that every time I write about these two I end up making them young? 
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	18. Fireplace/Candles

Prompt: Fireplace/Candles  
Characters: Dean, Castiel  
Pairing: Dean/Castiel

The sound of crackling filled the air as Dean lit the fireplace. He smiled as it roared to life, burning bright and warming the chilly room. He stepped back to the center of the living room and turned in a slow circle, admiring all of his hard work. There were candles lit all around, decorating tables and shelves. The flames danced delicately, casting elegant lights and shadows all across the walls and ceiling. The sound of the fireplace snapping and popping was relaxing and set the mood perfectly. Dean heard the soft flutter of wings behind him and grinned. He turned around to see an awestruck angel.

"Dean..." Cas breathed softly, taking in the expanse of the room. The hunter smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist.

"What do you think? Do you like it?" he asked gently, suddenly starting to feel insecure about the whole thing. 

"It's beautiful Dean! Did you do all this yourself?" the angel asked. The hunter blushed and smiled self-consciously.

"Um, yeah... I hope it's not too much or anything..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel wrapped his arms around the other man and pulled him close.

"It's perfect Dean. Really, it is. I just never would have expected you to do such a thing." the angel answered honestly.

"Yeah well... I just wanted to do something special for our anniversary. Two years together is a long time in this business."

"I'm glad I spent them with you." Cas smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to Dean's. He pulled away and Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, a deep blush creeping up his neck and onto his face. 

"Hey, don't get all sappy on me now. I don't do chick-flick moments." Castiel smiled affectionately and grabbed his boyfriend's hand, leading him over to the couch. He gently pushed Dean down and crawled onto his lap, taking the hunter by surprise.  
"Cas..." 

The angel silenced him with a kiss. Their lips danced together softly, just barely brushing together. One thing Dean has learned about being with Cas for two years is, the angel can be a real tease when he wants to. He brought his hand up and gripped the angel's black, feathery hair gently but firmly, using the leverage to press the lips harder together. Castiel moaned softly and automatically parted his lips for the hunter. Dean wasted no time, letting his tongue slip in to explore his boyfriend's mouth. After a few moments, Cas broke the kiss, pulling an embarrassingly desperate sound from Dean. The angel smiled softly and rested his forehead against Dean's. The hunter dropped his hands to Castiel's waist and rubbed affectionate circles into his hips. The looked into each other's eyes, sharing a look of pure happiness. Pure love. 

"I love you, Dean." Cas said softly.

"I love you too, Castiel." Dean Winchester wasn't really one for romance. But he could make an exception just this once. For Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even Dean has to show his soft side once in a while  
> It was difficult for me to keep this pg ;)  
> (I may or may not make a mature version of this once I have more free time...)
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	19. Boots/Socks

Prompt: Boots/Socks  
Characters: Sam, Dean  
Pairings: None

"This is disgusting!" Dean complained as he and Sam stomped through the knee-deep snow.

"I told you to wear your other boots. Sam stated, glancing back at his older brother, who was struggling to keep up with his shorter legs. "Why would you even wear those boots in this kind of weather? They have holes in them, Dean!"

"Shut up, I was in a hurry." Dean snapped, making a face every time he stepped down and the snow made a gross squelching sound in his shoe. Sam rolled his eyes and the boys continued their march to the motel. They had drove the Impala to the motel, but the sidewalks hadn't been cleared yet and the parking lot was at least a good 30 feet away from their room. Witch meant that the brothers had to walk through the deep snow to get to there. By the time they reached their door they were both freezing and their pants were stiff from the knee down, due to the mixture of water from the snow and the cold weather.  
"Hurry up!" Dean ordered, watching as Sam quickly unlocked the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sam snapped. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The brothers were more than happy to feel the warm heat of the motel room surround them. Sam sighed closed the door and walked in behind his brother, who was already stripping himself of his cold wet clothes. Sam quickly followed his example and the brothers each took a shower to warm themselves up. 

 

"Hey Sam!" Dean called from the living room. 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, quickly drying his hair and leaving the warm bathroom for their bedroom. 

"Can you bring me some sweatpants and a pair of socks? It's starting to get cold in here." 

"Yeah, sure." Sam quickly pulled on his own clothes, thankful to have them warm and dry as opposed to earlier. He walked over to Dean's suitcase and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants. "Where the hell are his socks?" the younger Winchester muttered to himself as he rummaged through his brother's clothes. His fingers touched something warm and soft and he looked down to see what it was. "Oh..." Sam grinned. Just what he was looking for. 

 

"Here you go." Sam smiled, tossing the sweatpants to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean nodded standing up and slipping into the warm fabric. "What about the socks?" he asked, looking around in case he dropped them. 

"Oh right." Sam smirked. "Here." he handed the pair of socks to his brother. Dean's face instantly felt hot, a light blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. 

"I umm... Where did you find those?" Dean asked, pointing at the fuzzy green striped socks in his brother's hand. The younger Winchester smiled innocently and shrugged.

"They were in your bag. I'm not sure why you put them at the bottom underneath everything else. It made it kind of difficult to find them."

"Whatever." Dean snatched the socks from his hand. Sam cocked an eyebrow, clearly amused by his brother's flustered state. Dean cleared his throat and stood up straight, looking Sam in the eye. "Thank you... Sammy." Sam frowned and wrinkled his nose at the use of his nickname. 

"Whatever... and it's Sam." Dean smirked. He didn't understand why his brother hated being called Sammy so much, but it sure was convenient in times like this. Sam flopped down on the couch and Dean joined him, unfolding the socks and pulling them on. Sam looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked defensively. 

"Dude..." Sam started, looking pointedly at the socks, as if to say 'Are you really going to wear those?'.

"Hey, say what you want, but these things are the warmest shit I have ever put on my feet." Sam laughed quietly, shaking his head as he turned the TV on. Being at Stanford made Sam forget just how much you can learn about a person when you spend all you time hunting together and sharing motel rooms. But moments like this reminded him how much he had missed his brother and his unique personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's okay Dean... We still think you're manly ;)
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	20. Snowed in

Prompt: Snowed in  
Characters: Sam, Lucifer  
Pairings: Sam/Lucifer

Sam sighed heavily as he pulled on his coat and boots. The last thing he wanted to do right now was walk to the library and study some old newspaper articals and books. But he had to. Dean and Castiel had left yesterday to go to the next town over to interview some witnesses for their current hunt, so that left Sam with the research. He should have gotten up earlier. It had been snowing all day, which meant that the sidewalks probably hadn't been cleared yet. Why did Dean have to take the Impala? Why couldn't Castiel just teleport them there? He groaned and reluctantly pulled on a pair of gloves before walking over to the front door and pulling it open.

"Ah! What the hell?" Sam shouted. He opened the door only to have a pile of snow fall in on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" he hears a voice ask from behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Lucifer standing there with a smirk. The hunter quickly gets up and dusts the snow off of his clothes. 

"Well I was," he sighs, looking around outside. Sure enough, they were snowed in. There was no way Sam was going anywhere today. "But I guess mother nature had a different plan." Lucifer chuckled and watched with an amused expression as his boyfriend struggled to get the snow back outside.

"Would you like some help?" he offered. Sam looked at him with a grateful expression. 

"That would be great." The archangel smiled and stepped up next to Sam. He looked at the small pile of snow in the doorway and with casual wave of his hand, it disappeared.

"Thanks." Sam paused, as if thinking about something. "Are you able to do that with the rest of it?" Lucifer actually laughed then.

"Well I could, but it would be a little suspicious if all this snow suddenly just disappeared, don't you think?" Sam blushed, embarrassed now at how stupid his question was. 

"Yeah, I guess." Lucifer smiled fondly at the hunter and turned towards him, cupping Sam's face in his hands. Sam's eyes widened slightly at the sudden contact. 

"Besides, now you can spend your time with me." the archangel said seductively. 

"Oh, is that why you're here?" Sam chuckled softly, wrapping his strong arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"It might be." Lucifer grinned, pulling Sam's face down closer to his. The hunter smiled and closed the distance, pressing his lips firmly against Lucifer's in a passionate kiss. The archangel made a surprised noise but wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. He leaned up and deepened the kiss by running his warm tongue teasingly over Sam's bottom lip. The hunter parted his lips eagerly for the archangel. They stayed there for several minutes like that. Simply enjoying being in each others loving embrace. Sam broke the kiss only for a breath of air. Lucifer smiled affectionately at him and ran his fingers gently through the hunter's shaggy hair. Sam opened his eyes and smiled at the archangel.

"Maybe getting snowed in wasn't such a bad thing after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Sammy... Lucifer will keep you entertained ;)
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	21. Shaking from the cold

Prompt: Shaking from the cold  
Characters: Dean, Castiel, Sam  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel

Snow was falling softly outside, the pale light from the moon making it sparkle and glow. Dean and Castiel were sitting on the side of the road out in the middle of nowhere, waiting for Sam to come pick them up in the Impala. They had all been investigating an old abandoned cabin for their current hunt, trying to find evidence of the ghost that was said to live there. All they found was a scared kid that had apparently been dared to go in there and then ditched by his friends. After making sure that the boy was in fact just a kid, Sam took the Impala and drove him home, leaving Dean and Cas to finish the investigation. Well now they were done and waiting for Sam to come and pick them up. 

"I swear, if he doesn't hurry his ass up I'm just gonna have you zap us back home." Dean grumbled. He pulled his leather coat tighter around himself, popping the collar to protect his neck from the chilly wind. Castiel opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he took in the sight of the shivering hunter next to him. 

"Dean, are you cold?" the angel asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah a bit. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but we're kind of sitting in below zero temperatures here." 

"No actually, I hadn't noticed." Castiel frowned. "Angels do not get cold."

"Well that's great for you then, isn't it?" the hunter snapped. Castiel ducked his head and looked at the ground. It was obvious that he had upset Dean and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse. So he sat there silently, picking at the cuffs of his trench coat. After a few minutes Dean let out a heavy sigh, running his hand over his face before turning to the angel. "Look, I'm sorry Cas. I'm just a bit upset that we didn't find anything useful back in the cabin. And it doesn't help that we have to sit out here and wait for Sam to get his ass back here." Dean apologized.

"It is alright, Dean. I understand. If there is anything I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask." Dean nodded but didn't say anything. The angel watched him shiver and blow into his hands to warm them up. Castiel paused then, a thoughtful look on his face. He shrugged off his trench coat and dropped it over Dean's shoulders when the hunter wasn't looking. 

"Cas- What the hell?" Dean said, a confused look on his face as he spread his arms out and looked at the tan trench coat now covering his body. 

"I thought it might help warm you up." Cas said with a small smile. Dean tried his best to hide the blush that was slowly forming on his face. 

"Well I appreciate you trying to help but-"

"Dean." Castiel interrupted, fixing the hunter with a hard stare. It took Dean by surprise. He wasn't used to seeing that kind of expression on the angel's face. "I understand that you have a lot of pride, and I respect that. But I also understand that it gets in the way of others trying to help you. Dean... I have been watching over you you're entire life. I know you better than anyone else in this entire world does. I'm just trying to help you. I only want what's best for you. That's my job. I've dedicated my life to helping you, to protecting you... Because no matter what happens, I will always love you Dean Winchester." 

The moment the words left his lips, there was no taking them back. Castiel quickly snapped his mouth shut and stared at the hunter with widened eyes. He hadn't meant to say that last part. It was true of course, he did love Dean. More than he should. But he never meant to tell him that. Dean didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was frozen in shock, just staring at the angel with wide eyes. Castiel had never talked to him like that before. And he had certainly never said that he loved him before! That's the part that really got Dean. Because he loves the angel too. 

They sat there staring at each other, both shocked at Castiel's words, anticipating what would happen next. The angel opened his mouth to say something but he never got the chance to. He was silenced by Dean lips pressing firmly against his. He wasted no time in returning the kiss, moving his lips softy against the hunter's. Cas could feel now how cold Dean was. He cupped Dean's face with his warm hands and gently coaxed the hunter closer. Dean happily obliged, scooting over until his body was pressed up against the angel's. Castiel reluctantly broke the kiss, smiling affectionately at Dean. "You're freezing." he muttered softly, moving his hands from the hunter's face down to wrap around his waist. 

"I guess I wouldn't mind letting you warm me up a bit." Dean smiled, self-consciously pulling the trench coat tighter around himself. Castiel smiled and pulled his beloved human to his chest. Dean slowly relaxed into the touch, leaning his head against the angel's shoulder. "Maybe the cold weather isn't such a bad thing." Dean muttered, absently looking down the road. Castiel chuckled lightly and rested his head on top of Dean's. He couldn't have asked for a better human to look after.

 

When Sam finally came to pick them up, he was more than a little surprised to see his brother cuddled up against Cas. He smirked and opened his mouth to make a teasing comment, but Dean silenced him with a deadly glare as he climbed in the back seat with Cas. The drove back to the bunker in silence, the only noise being the rock music that played quietly through the radio. Sam smiled softly to himself when he glanced in the mirror only to see his brother sleeping peacefully on Castiel's chest, the angel's arms wrapped protectively around him. They would certainly have some explaining to do but for now, Sam would let them warm up and get some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	22. Scarves

Prompt: Scarves  
Characters: Sam, Lucifer  
Pairings: Sam/Lucifer

The fluffy white snow crunched softly under Sam's feet as he walked. He had just gotten done researching at the library and was heading back to the bunker, several old books tucked safely into his bag. Despite the small snowflakes drifting gently down from the sky, it wasn't very cold out so Sam had decided to walk. It was relaxing to get some alone time out in the crisp fresh air. The hunter smiled and took a deep breath, letting out an involuntary shiver as the cold air filled his lungs. He reached up and popped his collar to protect his neck from the chilly wind. He remembered to bring a hat and mittens, but not a scarf. As if he had heard his thoughts, which he very well might have, Lucifer popped up next to him. 

"Ah!" Sam shouted, jumping at the unexpected appearance of his boyfriend. Lucifer simply smiled and held out a scarf to the hunter. Sam had stopped walking. He was doubled over trying to catch his breath from the scare, hand over his heart, wide eyes staring up at the archangel. "Dammit Lucifer, you can't do that!" Sam scolded. The archangel frowned.

"I just wanted to help. Look, I brought you a scarf!" he exclaimed, his frown quickly dissolving into a look of excitement as he eagerly pushed the scarf towards the hunter. Sam eyed it warily, but took it from his boyfriends hands. 

"Thank's Luce." he smiled affectionately and wrapped the scarf around his cold neck. There was an immediate difference. The scarf was very warm and did an excellent job at keeping the wind out. Sam smiled contently and snuggled into it, happy to have the extra warmth. That is, until Lucifer's head popped in next to his.

"Ah, what the-" Sam exclaimed. He tried to pull back in surprise but he didn't get very far. The scarf held his head close to the archangel's. Lucifer doubled over in laughter, making Sam crouch down with him. The hunter turned to face him with a bewildered look, the length of the scarf between them just long enough to do so.

"I bet you didn't know they made scarves this long, huh Sammy?" Lucifer straightened up with a wink. Sam just continued to stare at him, still trying to process what had just happened. "Now we can be warm together." the archangel smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. Sam blushed lightly and couldn't help but smile at the other man's childish behavior. He faced him properly and slid his arms around Lucifer's waist. The archangel automatically moved his own hands up to run them softly through Sam's hair.

"You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." the hunter smiled. 

"But you love me anyways." the archangel smirked. He leaned up and once again pressed their lips together, slow and passionate. Lucifer broke away, Sam chasing his lips with several more quick pecks, making him laugh happily. The hunter slipped his hand into his boyfriend's and the two began walking again. Just like their connected hands, the scarf held them close together, making sure they never strayed too far from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	23. Singing loudly and/or obnoxiously

Prompt: Singing Loudly and/or Obnoxiously   
Characters: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel  
Pairings: None

 

There are few things in this world that annoy Sam Winchester, but his brother's off key singing is definitely one of them. Pair his voice with Christmas music and two equally out of tune angels, and you get one big migraine just waiting to happen.

"Can't you guys at least try to sing in the same key?" the younger Winchester whined from the passenger seat of the Impala. 

"You're just jealous because your voice doesn't sound as awesome as mine." Dean grinned as he tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. Sam rolled his eyes and looked in the rear-view mirror at the three angels in the backseat. Lucifer was still singing loudly and Gabriel quickly joined in as the next song started, shooting a wink at Sam. Castiel was sitting stiffly with his hands in his lap, looking as awkward and out of place as ever. He locked eyes with the younger hunter and offered him a sympathetic smile as Dean began again with the dreadful wailing noise he called singing. Sam sighed. At least he wasn't enduring this pain alone. The car was quiet for a few blissful seconds as the next song started. It was Bon Jovi's version of Hallelujah. The first line played and the three men wasted no time in joining in. Sam closed his eyes and leaned his head against the window, trying his best to tune out the awful noise the three created. It's a shame they're so loud, Sam actually doesn't mind this song. 

Dean looks over at his brother as he sings. His lips curve up into a soft smile at the sight of Sam leaning against the window, eyes closed and fingers tapping along absently to the beat.

"Sing along with us Sammy!" he grinned, slapping his little brother on the knee. Sam opened his eyes and arched an unamused eyebrow at Dean. 

"No thanks, I'll pass."

"Come on, this really isn't even a Christmas song." Dean urged. With any luck he'd be able to get the younger man to lighten up and have a little fun. 

"No Dean." Sam declined flatly. 

"Please?" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No." 

"You're no fun." Dean frowned at his little brother. Sam sighed and looked at the older hunter. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought before speaking.

"If you can get Cas to sing, then I'll sing too." Sam offered with a smirk. Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned at his brother. 

"Really?" Sam nodded and watched as Dean eyed Cas in the mirror. 

"Hey Cas?" The angel looked up from the window to meet the hunter's eyes. 

"Yes Dean?" he answered automatically. Dean paused for a moment, looking over the angel. 

"You should sing with us." he suggested with a smile. Cas looked over at his brothers, who were singing loudly together, paying no attention to them. He turned back to Dean with a skeptical look. 

"I don't thinks so..."

"Please Cas?" Dean pouted, trying his hand at the puppy eyes his brother pulls off so well. "It would make me happy." Castiel's expression changed then, and he nodded at the hunter. 

"If it will make you happy, than I shall sing." Dean's smile widened as the angel looked awkwardly to the side and began softly singing. Even Sam couldn't hold back a smile at the sight of Cas singing. He should have know the angel would do whatever Dean asked him to. Dean looked back to his smiling brother and cocked an eyebrow. 

"You're turn Sammy." he grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and smiled playfully. A deal was a deal. He licked his lips and began singing quietly as the next verse started.

"Yeah baby I've been here before. I've seen this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you." Dean smiled widely and scanned over everyone singing in the car before joining in himself. With Sam and Castiel's soft voices added to the mix, things got a bit smoother. Lucifer and Gabriel toned it down, singing a bit quieter and in key rather than yelling the lyrics. 

"And it's not your flag on that marble arch. Love is not a victory march. It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah." Their voices blended together nicely now. The silliness from earlier had been abandoned in favor of actually singing the words with feeling. Dean felt an almost overwhelming sense of happiness wash over him. It wasn't often that he and Sam got the chance to do something so simple. So nice. So... normal. Yet here they were. In the Impala cruising down a snow covered dirt road with their three favorite angels. Everyone was smiling and enjoying the ride and honestly, Dean couldn't think of a better way to spend the holiday season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantArt for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	24. Snow Angels

Prompt: Snow Angels  
Characters: Gabriel, Castiel, Lucifer, Sam, Dean  
Pairings: None

Large snowflakes fell peacefully from the sky, setting a relaxing atmosphere around the three angels walking through the cold white fluff. Gabriel smiled happily as one landed on his outstretched tongue. He was in an unusually good mood today. Maybe it was because he was spending some quality time with his two favorite brothers, Lucifer and Castiel, or that they finally got a chance to get out of the bunker and breath in the fresh air without having to kill a monster. Yes, that was definitely nice. The Winchester brothers were both back at the bunker catching up on their sleep, taking a day off of researching. While they did that, the three angels had decided to take some time for themselves as well and go for a walk together. 

Gabriel looked over at his brothers and smiled affectionately. Lucifer walked with a content look on his face, absently holding his hand out to catch the falling snow. Castiel was looking around in wonder. Out of the three of them, he has spent the most time on earth, yet nothing ceases to amaze him. He flinches slightly as a big snowflake lands on his nose and Gabriel can't help but chuckle as he crosses his eyes to try and look at it. The noise catches Castiel's attention and he looks over at his brother,  
"What's so amusing?" he asks innocently. Gabriel just shakes his head. 

"You act like you've never seen snow before, Cassy." The youngest angel smiles self-consciously and shrugs.

"It's very interesting. Not like the sunshine and warmth up in heaven... I kind of like it." he admits.

"Me too!" Lucifer agrees, bending over to scoop up some of the snow. He watches it slowly melt in his hand before shaking it off. Gabriel has to admit, he's enjoying this weather as well. He looks around thoughtfully at the untouched snow around them, remembering something Sam had showed him a few days ago. He smiles and suddenly stops walking. The other two angels stop as well, turning around to watch their brother spread his arms and fall back into the snow with a soft thud. The fluff poofs up around him in a frosty white cloud before settling again.

"Gabriel! Are you alright?" Castiel asks, instantly kneeling down beside his fallen brother. Lucifer too walks over and stands over him, a slightly worried look gracing his features. Gabriel laughs and nods his head.

"I'm fine Cassy. Haven't you ever made a snow angel before?" His brothers share a concerned look before turning back to him.

"... Gabriel," Cas says slowly, looking him in the eye. "I don't think it is possible for us to make an angel out of snow." Gabriel rolls his eyes and nudges Castiel with his foot.

"Not a real angel you idiot, I'm not Father. Like this, watch." Once he has their attention, Gabriel starts moving his arms and legs in the snow. His brothers watch, confusion clear on their faces. When he's done, Gabe carefully stands up, stepping away to reveal his snow angel. "Ta-da!" he smiles proudly. The other angels stare at it in silence. 

"Gabriel..." Cas begins, unsure of how to say what he wants without hurting his brother's feelings. But he doesn't' have to. Lucifer says it for him.

"That looks nothing like an angel you fool." Gabriel glares at Lucifer.

"Sure it does." he states defensively. "At least the simplified version of what humans seem to think." His brothers continue to stare at it cluelessly. He sighs and walks over to his creation. "See this," he says pointing to the marks he made with his arms. "represents the wings. And this," he moves down to the snow he spread out with his legs. "represents our robes... I think." Lucifer scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking around to the head. He drew a circle in the snow above it. "What's that?" Gabriel asks.

"A halo." Lucifer states. His brothers look at him and he just shrugs. "I figured if we're going by how the average human thinks of us, than we might as well go all out and add a halo." Gabriel nods approvingly and looks over at Cas, who still seems to be studying the snow angel.

"What do you think Castiel?" he asks.

"Why don't we just spread our actual wings and lay down in the snow?" 

"Because that's cheating." Gabriel states.

"But it would be more accurate." Cas argues.

"He's got a point." Lucifer agrees. Gabe sighs and shrugs. 

"Fine. If that's how you want to do it than be my guest." he says, gesturing towards to snow. 

"Alright." Cas nods. He takes a deep breath before slowly spreading his glorious black wings out behind him. His brother's watch as he stretches the large muscles. He stands next to Gabriel's snow angel and turns his back to it, letting himself fall down beside it. The snow puffs up around him and his wings slowly settle down next to him. After several seconds, Castiel carefully stands back up, lifting his wings out of the snow to prevent them from ruining his work. 

"See, that looks far better." he concluded. Gabriel had to agree. Cas' wings had left perfect indentations in the snow. You could see where each individual feather was laying. 

"My turn!" Lucifer said excitedly, spreading out his own magnificent wings. He walked to the side of Castiel's and positioned himself so he would have enough room to fit his wings in. He winked at Gabriel before falling back, great wings settling down beside him. He waited several seconds before getting back up, eagerly spinning around to look at his creation.

"Oh look how good it turned out!" he smiled happily, clapping his hands together. Castiel grinned and nodded his agreement.

"Whatever." Gabriel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "You guys still cheated..." 

~~

"Hey Sam, look at that!" Dean said, stopping his jog to look at the snow angels on the ground. 

"Oh wow..." Sam gasped, stopping beside his brother to admire the artwork. "I wonder who did that. The detail put into those wings is amazing!" 

"I don't know," Dean shrugged. "But they sure are talented." The brothers stood there together, staring at the beautiful snow angels. 

"Well, except for that guy." Sam snickered, pointing to an average snow angel in between the two magnificent ones. Dean laughed with him. 

"Poor guy. We can't all be artists." Sam nodded his agreement and the two hunters admired the artwork for several more moments before continuing with their jog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	25. Trading Gifts

Prompt: Trading Gifts  
Characters: Sam (8), Dean (12)   
Pairings: None

"Sam! Sammy! Wake up!" Dean shouted. He ran into the small bedroom he was sharing with his brother and jumped onto their bed, where Sam was just beginning to stir. 

"De?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with a tiny fist. 

"Wake up Sammy, it's Christmas!" Dean smiled widely. Sam sat up and squinted at his brother, a confused look on his face. 

"Dean... we don't even celebrate Christmas." he frowned. Dean cleared his throat nervously and looked away briefly before locking eyes with his little brother. 

"Yeah well... this year's gonna be different." he said seriously. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Why don't you follow me to the living room and find out." Dean suggested with a wink. He was out the door before his brother could protest. Sam smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling back the covers and getting up to follow his brother.

The moment he stepped foot in the living room his jaw dropped. There were Christmas lights strung around the room, flashing bright vibrant colors. A small 2 foot tall Christmas tree stood on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Sam's eyes lit up when he saw a small present underneath it. 

"Dean, did you do this?" he asked, looking up at his big brother. 

"Of course not Sammy," Dean scoffed. "Santa came by for a visit." Sam rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at his brother. 

"Dean I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know Santa isn't real." Sam stated flatly. Dean's smile fell slightly but he quickly caught himself and shrugged it off.

"Alright, so maybe it wasn't Santa. Um, dad came home last night while you were sleeping and-" 

"Dean." Sam cut him off with a serious look. "You don't have to lie to me, okay. I know it was you." Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He just wanted Sam to be happy. Why couldn't John have come home for Christmas?

"Yeah, alright." he nodded, looking at the ground.

"Hey," Sam said, catching Dean's attention. The locked eyes and Sam smiled. He walked over to his big brother and wrapped his small arms around his waist. Dean paused, surprised by the gesture. The Winchester family rarely hugged. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "... Thank you." Sam said quietly.

"Anytime Sammy, anytime." They stayed like that for a moment before Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders and gently pushed him away. "Hey, why don't you go open your present?" Dean suggested with a smile. 

"Okay!" Sam smiled and eagerly ran over to the small Christmas tree. 

He picked up the gift and carefully inspected it. He shook it by his ear, trying to determine what could be inside. After several seconds he carefully began peeling the newspaper wrapping off of it. Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What?" Sam asked, looking at him. 

"Come on Sammy, open it like you mean it!" Dean grinned, walking over to join his little brother. Sam smiled and turned back to the present. He wasted no time in tearing the newspaper off. He gasped when the paper fell away, revealing his gift.

"Dean..." The older Winchester smiled, closely watching his little brother's reaction. Sam smiled at the candy bar on top, setting it aside to carefully run his fingers over the three comic books in his hand. 

"I thought you might like them. I mean, I'm not really sure what kind of comic books you're into anymore, but I know you like to read a lot so I figured they'd keep you busy-" Dean was cut off by Sam wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Thank you Dean, I love them!" he smiled into his brother's neck. Dean's eyes softened and he rubbed his little brother's back affectionately. 

"No problem, Sammy." Sam pulled away suddenly, looking at his older brother. 

"Wait here." he instructed, running back to their room. Dean waited patiently for Sam to return. His brother came running back in, a small square of newspaper in his hands. "Merry Christmas, Dean!" he smiled, extending the gift towards his brother.

"Sammy..." Dean said quietly. 

"It was gonna be for dad... but I want you to have it. You deserve it more than he does." Dean gave his brother a sympathetic smile.

"Sammy, are you sure? You can still give it to dad you know? I won't mind." 

"I'm sure. I want you to have it, Dean." Sam insisted, pushing the present into his brother's hands. Dean grinned and eagerly opened it.

"Sammy..." he smiled, holding up the necklace. It was a little golden amulet on a thin strip of leather. 

"Here, I can put it on for you." Sam offered. Dean handed him the necklace and leaned forward. He felt Sam's small fingers tying it in a knot around his neck. "There. Do you like it?" Sam asked hopefully.

"I love it. Thank you." Dean smiled, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately. Sam laughed and pushed his hand away, looking into his   
brother's eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Dean... I love you." 

"Merry Christmas, Sammy. Love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	26. Knitting

Prompt: Knitting  
Characters: Dean, Castiel  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel

"Hey Cas, do you think you could-" Dean stopped as soon as he saw what the angel was doing. Castiel was in the library, hunched over the big table, his face a picture of concentration. He held two large needles in his hands and a ball of blue yarn sat in front of him. Dean squinted at his friend in confusion. Castiel was... knitting? Dean smiled and tried his best to hold back the laughter and refrain from making any witty comments. "Cas..." the angel looked up at him.

"Yes Dean?" he asked, still holding the knitting needles in his hands. 

"What are you doing?" Dean clearly knew what Castiel was doing, but he wanted the angel to actually say it. 

"I am knitting, Dean." he answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was. Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, attempting to keep the humor out of his voice.

"Yeah, I know that. But why?" The angel shrugged and looked back down at his work. There really wasn't much to look at, just a mess of yarn tangled around two large knitting needles. 

"Gabriel told me that I seemed 'stressed' and that knitting would help me 'relax'. He said that a lot of people do this to relax." 

"Yeah, 80 year old women maybe." Dean laughed. Castiel ignored his comment and continued to inspect his work. 

"It seems I'm not very good at it..." Dean raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He didn't want to hurt Cas' feelings by agreeing with him. Suddenly, the angel looked up at him with his best puppy eyes, something he'd learned from watching Sam use it on his brother to get what he wants. "Dean, will you help me?" 

"What?" Dean nearly shouted, surprised by the request. 

"Please?" 

"Psh, I don't even know how to knit." Dean rolled his eyes, trying to play it off cool. 

"Dean," Castiel frowned. The hunter looked at him. "I have been watching over you your whole life. I know that when you were young you used to help your mother knit. I know that you learned how to do it from watching and helping her. If you do not want to help me that's fine, but you don't have to lie to me Dean. It's nothing you should be ashamed of." Castiel stated. Dean chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked off to the side. 

He remembers that. He remembers helping his mom knit when he was younger. She did it for the same reason that Cas is trying it; to relax. She would go into Sam's nursery, even when he was still in her stomach, and Dean would always follow eagerly behind her. He'd watch in fascination as she started knitting, helping her whenever she needed. He'd change the yarn colors or untangle it whenever it got wrapped around the needles. After Sam was born he'd sit in his crib with him and watch his mother from there. That's when he really learned how it was done. It was relaxing for both of them and Sam seemed to enjoy having them in his nursery with him. He remembers helping her make a scarf for John one time. He'd been so proud that he got to help his mother make something nice for his father. Man, how he misses those days...

"Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, blinking a few times before looking back at his friend. Castiel looked slightly concerned so he just smiled at the angel. Cas nodded slowly before clearing his throat. "So, will you help me Dean?" he asked again. The hunter sighed and looked into the angel's eyes. If it was Sam asking he would have joked and made fun of him. If it was Lucifer or Gabriel asking he would have scoffed and walked away. But this was Cas. His Cas, his angel. So he smiled and nodded slightly. 

"Alright, I guess I could show you how it's done." Cas grinned happily and scooted over to make room for the hunter. Dean grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Castiel. He was sitting at the end of the table so they didn't have much room, but neither of them mentioned it. Castiel blushed slightly as Dean sat down, close enough that their shoulders were touching. The hunter cleared his throat and nervously began explaining what to do. By the time Castiel was starting to get the hang of it, Dean had relaxed completely, even reaching over to help him when he got something wrong.

"Oh you missed one." Dean said, leaning in close to the angel to point to a string that he had missed. "Put the needle through here." he instructed. Castiel tried to do as he was told but it was hard to focus with Dean so close to him. He's had a secret crush on the hunter ever since he met him and now here he is, with Dean leaning on him, breath ghosting over his ear, face so close that he could just turn his head and kiss him if he wanted to. And boy did he want to... Castiel tried his best to will those thoughts away and focus on his work, but his hand kept shaking nervously and he couldn't quite get the needle under the yarn.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked, noting his strange behavior. The angel bit his lip and nodded, failing again to get the needle under the yarn. "Here, let me help..." Dean offered nervously. He hesitated before grabbing Castiel's hand in his own and helping him guide the needle. "There." he said quietly once it was through. Castiel smiled, feeling accomplished with all the progress they had made. "Good job." Dean grinned, patting Cas on the back and leaning back in his chair to give his friend some more room. Castiel didn't miss the pink tint on his freckled cheeks. The angel worked silently for a few more minutes before stopping and holding his work up. 

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Looks pretty good." Dean smiled. Cas chewed nervously on his bottom lip, glancing back at the hunter.

"Hey Dean... come here." he said quietly. Dean leaned forward, his face once again only an inch away from the angels. Castiel turned his head and placed a chaste kiss on his friends lips. Dean's eyes widened and he sat there, frozen in shock.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said softly, smiling innocently at the hunter. Dean's lips slowly curled up into a smile.

"Anytime Cas... Anytime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	27. Skiing

Prompt: Skiing  
Characters: Sam, Gabriel  
Pairings: Sam/Gabriel

"Um, Gabriel? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, nervously looking down the large mountain they were standing on.

"Of course it is. All of my ideas are good ideas." Gabriel stated simply. Sam's head snapped towards him with an amused look.

"Oh really? Like the time when-"

"Shh." Gabriel silenced his boyfriend with a finger to his lips. "Let's not dwell on the past." Sam rolled his eyes and pushed the archangel's hand away.

"Have you ever even been skiing before?" the hunter asked. Gabriel turned the his ski poles in his hands and shrugged.

"Yeah, a few times with Lucifer." 

"And how did that go?" Sam asked.

"Not well." the archangel laughed.

"Great..." Sam groaned. "Well I've already told you that I've never done this before, so if I get hurt it's your fault for dragging me up here."

"You'll be fine." Gabriel chuckled. He leaned over and pressed a quick reassuring kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "It's really not that hard once you get the hang of it."

"Alright," Sam sighed. "Let's do this." They walked over to the edge of the mountain together. Sam let out a shaky breath as he skeptically eyed that path down to the bottom.

"Okay," Gabriel breathed in his ear, sending a shiver down the hunter's back. "You're gonna go first. I'll be right behind you in case anything happens." Gabriel gave him a quick rundown of what to do and Sam nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." With that being said, he dug his ski poles into the snow and pushed off.

 

The first time was a disaster. Sam was going too fast and didn't know how to turn quickly. He ended up hitting a big rock and went flying over it, tumbling down the mountain. Gabriel was quick to get to him. Sam was fine, just really dizzy. He was lucky he didn't break anything. The two sat there for a while until Sam was sure that he was alright. Then they went again. 

The second time was bad. Sam was awful at controlling his speed and even worse at turning. He was headed quickly towards a tree and he was afraid that it would be a repeat of the whole rock situation, so he tried turning faster. He missed the tree, but he had turned too fast and ended up backwards. Skiing backwards down a mountain has to be one of the scariest things Sam Winchester has ever experienced. Gabriel didn't even try to hold back his laughter as he went to help the screaming hunter. Sam ended up losing his balance and rolling down the mountain before the archangel got to him. It took some prompting from his boyfriend to get Sam to go again.

The third time was alright. Gabriel had him practice turning a little bit before he let the hunter try it again. Sam was getting better at it and he went slower than his previous attempts. He skied down a more open part of the mountain and only had to turn a few times. He lost his footing and fell down once. He slid down at least a good 10 feet of the mountain before he managed to stick his ski pole in the ground and stop himself. He quickly got back up and continued. 

By the fourth time he went, Sam did pretty good. Gabriel was right, it's not that hard when you get the hang of it. He stumbled once but didn't fall. He swerved easily around trees and rocks. He was even able to get next to Gabriel and the couple skied side by side. Once they made it to the bottom of the mountain Sam threw his ski poles down in victory and grinned widely at his boyfriend. 

"Did you see that? I made it all the way down without falling or running into anything!" he stated triumphantly. 

"And so the student becomes the teacher." Gabriel smiled proudly. "Good job babe." 

"Thank you." Sam blushed at the praise. Gabriel tossed his own ski poles in the snow and walked over to the hunter, standing on his tip-toes and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Sam smiled affectionately and wrapped his own strong arms around the archangel's waist, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips moved together passionately and Sam tightened his grip. He would never get tired of having Gabriel close to him. The archangel pulled away and looked at Sam playfully, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"You think you're up for another round, Winchester?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah! I bet I can make it down the mountain before you can." Sam said in a cocky voice.

"Oh, you're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	28. Big coats/Parkas

Prompt: Big coats/Parkas  
Characters: Sam, Dean  
Pairings: None

"Sammy, you ready yet?" Dean called from where he was waiting by the front door. They were supposed to be walking over to this abandoned cabin a few blocks away to check it out, but Sam was taking forever to get ready. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam huffed as he walked towards Dean and slung his bag over his shoulder. He patted his pockets to make sure he had everything he needed and nodded once he was done. "Alright, let's go." Dean glanced at his brother and did a double take when he seen him. 

"Whoa, hold on. You're not going out like that are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. The younger Winchester looked down at himself. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a flannel and a hoodie layered on top of it, as well as a pair of jeans and boots. 

"Um... yeah. That was the plan." he shrugged. He looked his older brother up and down. Dean was dressed much warmer than he was.

"No, no I don't think so." Dean shook his head. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Dean-" he started.

"We're not leaving until you put on something warmer." Dean ordered, instantly shifting into big brother mode. Sam let out a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah, alright dad." he muttered playfully. Normally Dean would have been hurt by the insult, but this time he just chuckled at his brother's childish behavior. Sam wandered off to his room to change.

 

He came back out several minutes later wearing a thicker pair of jeans and another jacket. 

"There, is this better? Are you happy now?" Dean looked at him and raised an amused eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes and no." 

"What- What the hell does that mean?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"Yes it's better, no I'm not happy." 

"Well why not?" Sam asked. Dean sighed. Apparently his little brother just didn't get it.

"Look Sam, we're going be out there for probably two or three hours. It's below freezing, it's windy, it's still snowing, and we're walking. I just want to make sure you're warm enough." Dean said. Sam closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"Fine... Do we have any other coats around here?" he asked as calmly as he could. 

"Hmm..." Dean thought for a moment, trying to remember where he had seen some extra coats laying around. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh! Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." he smirked.

 

Dean came back several minutes later. Sam looked at him and his eyes widened when he seen what his brother was carrying. In his hands he held what had to be the biggest, puffiest coat Sam had ever seen. 

"Dean..." he said slowly, eyeing the coat. "I am not wearing that out in public."

"Ah, don't worry Sammy. We're not going into town, no one's gonna see you. Now hurry up and put this on so we can get going." Dean smirked, extending the coat towards his little brother. Sam looked at the coat, then at him, and shook his head.

"Forget it. I'm not wearing that and you can't make me."

"Oh really?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow at the younger Winchester. "Cause that sounds like a challenge to me."

"What? No wait Dean- Dean!" Sam immediately regretted his words when his brother pounced on him.

 

After about 15 minutes of wrestling around, Dean was finally able to get the coat on Sam. 

"See, now that wasn't so bad was it?" Dean asked with a pleased grin as he looked his little brother up and down. Sam was standing stiffly, arms out at his sides, coat zipped up to his chin.

"I can hardly move in this damn thing." he muttered.

"But you'll be warm." Dean pointed out with a smirk.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. He knew there was no going back now that it was on. "Let's go get this over with." Dean nodded and barely managed to hold in his laughter as his brother practically waddled out the door. 

 

Sam only wished he would've shown that restraint when he tripped in the snow and had to wait five minutes for Dean to stop laughing and help him up. This coat was a real pain in the ass... but Dean was right. It sure kept him warm. When it really came down to it, Sam was grateful to have his big brother to look after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	29. Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread

Prompt: Cookies/Cake/Gingerbread  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel  
Pairings: None

Nothing ever really goes according to plan for Sam Winchester. Today was no exception. What was supposed to be a fun, relaxing evening of baking had turned into a disaster. The kitchen was a mess. There was food everywhere. The angels had no idea what to do and Dean... well he wasn't much help.

"Sam!" Lucifer called from the counter where he was mixing the cake batter. 

"What" Sam asked, walking over to him. 

"How am I supposed to open these dreadful things?" he asked, glaring at the egg in his hand. "I did what you told me to but it just ended up falling apart." Sam chuckled and took the egg from him. 

"You have to be gentle, Lucifer. Like this." Sam demonstrated how to do it as the archangel watched determinedly. "Think you can do it?" Sam asked once he was done. Lucifer nodded. 

"Hey Sammy boy!" Gabriel called from across the kitchen. Sam sighed and jogged over to where he was. 

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well," Gabriel began, removing the lollipop from his mouth so he could explain. "Whenever I try to roll this out, it keeps cracking and breaking." the archangel said, gesturing towards the gingerbread dough on the counter. 

"You just have to add a little bit of water." Sam instructed. He grabbed a cup and leaned over to the sink next to them and filled it up. "Now just stick your fingers in and spread it on the dough. Gabriel sighed dramatically as he was given the extra task but he did as he was told. 

"You do know that I could have everything made with a wave of my hand, right?" the archangel smirked. Sam rolled his eyes. 

"No, we're not gonna resort to that..." he paused and took a look around the messy kitchen. "Not yet anyways..."

"Duck!" Someone shouted from across the kitchen. Sam and Gabriel immediately ducked just in time to see an egg go flying over their heads and into the wall with a loud splat. Sam stood up and immediately snapped his head towards Lucifer.   
"Look, I did it!" he shouted victoriously.

"Lucifer! Do it the way I showed you!" Sam hissed. The archangel shook his head stubbornly.

"I tried but it didn't work" Sam opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by another voice.

"Is something burning?" Dean asked.

"Um... Sam!" Castiel said in a worried tone. Sam looked over at the oven where the angel was standing. His eyes widened when he seen smoke. 

"Cas!" he quickly ran over there. "Cas, what happened?" he asked, waving away the smoke so that the fire alarm wouldn't go off. He grabbed a towel and reached in to pull out the now black cookies that had been baking.

"I don't know." the angel frowned. "I was waiting for the timer to go off and then it just started smoking." Sam looked up and gasped when he seen the timer. 

"Cas! I said put the in for 15 minutes, not 50!"

"Oh," Castiel nodded. "That makes much more sense." Sam groaned and looked to his brother for help.

"Dean!" he shouted once he spotted the other hunter. Dean's head snapped up and he gave his brother a guilty look, mouth stuffed with the pie they had just made. "Would you stop eating the pie and help me!" he scolded, smacking his brother on the back of the head. 

"Ow..." Dean whined, rubbing his head. Sam rolled his eyes and looked around the kitchen. This arrangement clearly wasn't working out.

"Alright," he announced. "There's gonna have to be a few changes..." 

 

Turns out a few changes was all they needed. Sam put them into groups so that it would be easier to monitor everyone, since they clearly couldn't work alone. He was nervous about putting Lucifer and Gabriel together, but it turns out they work pretty good together. They fought a bit at first but after having Sam yell at them several times, they worked it out. Now they keep each other on track and even help when one is unsure of what to do. 

Putting Dean and Castiel together was the obvious thing to do. Dean was actually a pretty good cook, the best one out of all of them, but he's easily distracted. Especially with the pies sitting only a few feet away from him. But Castiel was stern and kept him on track and Dean was able to help the angel when he was confused, which was a lot. With them working together Sam was able to relax a bit and focus on helping Lucifer and Gabriel when they needed it.

In the end they were pretty successful. They managed to make two (and a half) pies, several batches of gingerbread and cookies, and one very lopsided cake. Sam wasn't sure how they pulled it off, but he did know that it would be a while before he decided to have another baking day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	30. Sleep

Prompt: Sleep  
Character: Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel  
Pairings: Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel

Blissful, relaxing, peaceful. This is one of the very few times that those words go through Castiel's head. But as he looks down at the sleeping form of Dean Winchester laying on him, softly snoring, he really can't think of any other way to describe this. Dean's curled tightly around him, clinging to Castiel as if he's afraid that if he were to let go, the angel would simply fly away. Cas would never do that of course, not to Dean. He loves the hunter far to much to hurt him. Dean has one hand flat on Castiel's chest, the other pulled in close to his face. One of his legs is slung over the angel's, like he's holding him down. Making sure he doesn't go anywhere. Castiel smiles fondly at the hunter and strokes his hair as he mutters incoherent words in his sleep. Dean's always had a thing for people stroking his hair. Yes, he loves to be cuddled, although he would never admit that. Unlike his brother, who likes to be the one doing the cuddling. 

Cas looks over to the other bed, just several feet away in the small motel room, and smiles softly at Sam and Gabriel cuddled together. His brother is staring absentmindedly at the ceiling, a small smile gracing his features as Sam holds him in his arms. The younger Winchester certainly has the height advantage in their relationship so it works nicely when they cuddle. Sam is laying on his side but Gabriel is laying on his back. The hunter has one arm behind the angel's head and the other one wrapped protectively around his waist. Gabriel's head fits perfectly in the nook where Sam's neck and shoulder connect and the hunter's head rests gently on top, angled down so his lips brush ever so lightly against the angel's golden hair, ruffling it every time he exhales. Gabriel's hands rest on top of the hunter's and he strokes the scarred skin softly with his thumbs. Their legs and feet are tangled together under the blankets. Sam's breathing stops for a few seconds but Gabriel's not worried, it's something that the hunter tends to do a lot. The angel smiles as Sam takes a deep breath, arms tightening around him, before returning to his usual slow, even breathing pattern.

He turns his head slightly to look over at Castiel and the two brothers lock eyes, sharing a knowing look. They're both happy for not only themselves, but for each other as well. It's not often that they, being warriors of God, get a chance to relax and just forget about everything for a while. Everything except for the steady heartbeats of the ones they love. And the same goes for the Winchesters. It can be said for both of them that they've never felt more safe than when they're in the arms of their angels.

Laying here together, Dean in Castiel's arms and Gabriel in Sam's, it's the safest any of them have ever felt. And that's saying a lot considering what they all do for a living. Heaven is nothing compared to this, the angel's could agree on that. Not even God himself would dare to break up what's going on in this motel room. So pure. So perfect. Nothing could possible be better.

So they'll all enjoy it while they can. Because with the lives they lead, any second could be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


	31. Family/Friend Picture

Prompt: Family/Friend Picture  
Characters: Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel  
Pairings: None

"Dean, Gabriel, Lucifer! Get in here!" Sam called once he spotted the three trying to sneak past him and into the kitchen. They had been hiding around the bunker all day, well all month really, trying to avoid any festive activities Sam and Castiel had planned for the holiday season. The boys all snapped their heads up to look at Sam before turning around, getting ready to make a run for it. "Don't you even think about it." Sam warned them, stalking over to where they were half crouched by the doorway. He wrapped his long arms around them and ushered them all into the living room where Castiel was struggling to set the camera up. Dean groaned when he saw it. 

"Why do we have to take pictures?" he whined "Can't we just skip that part and go straight to the new years party so I can get wasted?" Sam rolled his eyes and gave Dean his famous bitch face. 

"Because Dean, I want at least one picture of everyone together and I'd prefer to do it when you not all drunk and handsy." 

"Whatever." Dean scoffed. 

"I agree with Sam. Pictures are a good way to remember important events." Castiel chimed in. Sam shot him a grateful smile. If anyone could get through to his brother, it would be Cas. 

"I don't need pictures to remind me." Dean argued. 

"You will if your gonna drink as much as you plan to tonight." Sam pointed out, walking over to fix the camera when Castiel couldn't figure it out. 

"You've got a point there." Dean sighed. After several more minutes of messing with the camera, Sam finally managed to get it set up properly. 

"Alright," he said as he scanned the room. No one except Castiel was smiling. "Everyone scoot together." They all did as they were told. "Dean put your arm around Castiel." Dean blushed lightly and looked at the angel next to him. Castiel gave him a polite smile and move slightly closer so the hunter could wrap his strong arm around his shoulder. "Good, now um... Gabriel move in front of Lucifer." The shorter archangel gave a dramatic sigh but stepped in front of his brother. Sam looked at them all through the camera lens one more time and smiled. "Alright that looks good. Everyone ready? Smile!" Sam quickly ran to join them before the timer went off. 

It took a total of 22 tries before they finally got a decent picture. Dean wasn't really smiling half the time and if he did, it looked awkward and forced. Sam finally had to give him a beer just to get him to relax.

Lucifer refused to smile unless Sam was standing next to him, which still only got a lopsided smirk out of him. Sam had to actually put his arm around the archangel to get him to cooperate. 

And then there was Gabriel. The archangel found it absolutely hilarious to make funny faces, or to hold up his fingers and make bunny ears on poor Castiel. Things got a bit out of control when he decided to reach over and tickle Dean's side, resulting in the hunter tackling him to the ground. Sam wasn't sure if they'd be able to recover after that. 

Castiel just stood there next to Dean the whole time, a pleasant smile on his face. He helped keep Dean under control whenever Lucifer or Gabriel did something annoying, which was a lot. Sam was more than grateful for his help. In fact, the angel was the only one that he didn't have any problems with. 

But it was worth it in the end. Despite all of the difficulties, he managed to get a good picture of them together. Not only that, but everyone was laughing and having a good time. Honestly, this has been the best winter that the Winchester's have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day, whoo! Thanks to anyone who bothered to read all of these :)  
> Happy New Year!
> 
> Check out my DeviantART for my most recent posts and updates: http://baylee-x.deviantart.com/


End file.
